Not In love
by vamoose
Summary: ReiKai This is the story we promised the reviewers of Can You Keep A Secret? R
1. Chapter 1

**Not In Love**

****

I started writing this 'cos I was bored so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. I'm hoping it'll have a bit more action than our other stuff. But we'll just have to see.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Beyblade 'cos if I did Mariah would be DEAD!

" " = speaking

' ' = thinking

**Chapter One **

Rei ran out into the darkness just as the alarms started. Tonight had not gone as planned. Nevertheless, he had never let that stop him before and he wasn't going to tonight. He turned a corner and ran as fast as he could. Eventually, he came to a small dark alley.

'Perfect,' he thought to himself.

He ran to the dumpster at the end and, with extreme grace, jumped onto it. Quickly, he leapt up the wall as high as he could and stuck both his legs out to hold himself up in a split jump. Silently, he waited for his pursuers. 

"He can't have gone far. We'll split up. You two, check the alleys. I'll carry on down here," came a deep voice. And, soon enough, a tall figure cautiously approached the alley where Rei was waiting.

"You can't hide forever you know," the figure shouted, stopping just underneath him.

"I don't intend to," Rei smirked. He dropped onto the man and knocked him out with his elbow, before he'd even had a chance to look up, and landed noiselessly next to the body. He'd always preferred knocking out his victims to killing them. One, it kept his conscience clear and two it was quieter, and, in this job, silence was a necessity. 

He hid the body under the dumpster and crept to the end of the alley. From what he'd heard, there were only two more guards searching these streets and one of them was probably down another alleyway. He thought for a while then went back to the dumpster. On the ground lay an empty can. He picked it up then quietly walked back to the end of the alley. 

'If he's as stupid as his friend, then this should work.' He threw the can into the main street and waited. As he'd predicted, the guard came running out of a side street and slowly approached Rei who was up against the wall using a small dagger to see behind him. The slightly smaller man walked straight past Rei. As he put the dagger back in the pouch on his ankle he slowly crept up behind him. He quickly put his arm around the guard's neck and held his hand over his mouth. 

"Keep quiet and I'll go easy on you," Rei whispered. "Now, give me your gun." As he handed it over, Rei knocked him out as he'd done before and took the body to the dumpster. 

'Two down, one to go.' He carefully carried on down the main street, keeping his eyes open for the final guard. At that moment, he heard a gun shot from behind him. There the guard stood, his gun aimed directly at Rei. However, after a second he fell, face first, revealing a blood stained back. At the end of the street stood a figure, his gun still aimed. He blew the end and began walking towards Rei.

"Kai, where the hell have you been?"

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who just saved your ass?"

"You're two hours late!" They ran towards a black motorbike, parked at the end of the alley.

"I know I was…busy," he smirked, "and besides, you're alive aren't you?"

"Only just." Rei grabbed his helmet and went to get on the front of the bike.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kai stopped him.

"I was gonna drive."

"No way. You're too slow." He picked up his own helmet and got on. Rei sighed and jumped on the back.

"You ready?" Kai shouted.

"Did you need to ask?"

***

Kai unlocked the door and stepped into their temporary flat. They were currently being hired by an English millionaire to retrieve some files from Pier Le Bian, a French business man, therefore had been staying in a small flat in the centre of Paris.

He put his keys on the sideboard and took off his jacket. Thankfully, tonight it wasn't blood stained. Last week he'd gotten through three. Rei, however, was not so lucky. He had a small gash on his cheek, a few on his chest and a deep cut on the back of his hand running up his right arm. 

"I think I'd better get cleaned up," he said walking towards his room.

"There's some bandages in the bag in my room if you need anymore," Kai added, nodding at the cut on his arm.

"Thanks. Oh! I almost forgot. Here's the disk." Rei threw him a black floppy disk and turned to leave. "You did get the other one didn't you?"

"Of course," Kai said, taking out his laptop.

"Just checking." Rei smirked and went to his room. Kai carried on taking things out of his bag. He plugged in a small video camera into the back of his computer and logged in. After checking the file for himself, he got in touch with Kenny.

"Hey Kai! How's it going?" He asked. The picture was a little distorted, but Kai could still see him and Tyson and Max standing in the background.

"Not bad actually. I've got the next file. Do you want me to send it?"

"Yeah, whenever you're ready." Kai clicked the send button and sat back in his chair. He watched as Tyson jumped off Kenny's bed, closely followed by Max, and pushed the Chief off his chair and looked into the camera.

"HEY KAI!"

"Hello Tyson," he said raising his eyebrow, "I see you're making an excellent job of trashing my house." Tyson laughed nervously.

"Don't worry Kai; we'll have it looking spotless for when you get back," Max put in. "Anyway, how's Paris?"

"We haven't had time to look around properly yet, but it seems okay."

"You mean you haven't tried out any of the French restaurants yet!" Tyson cried.

"No. Unlike you slackers, we've been working." Kai thought for a moment. "We might have tomorrow off though. Rei's in a pretty bad state."

"What's up?"

"I've just got a few cuts that's all," Rei said coming into the lounge. He handed Kai a bandage. "You couldn't do my arm for me could you? It's my right."         

"Let me see." Kai took Rei's arm and began wrapping it carefully.

"So have we missed anything?" Rei's attention went to the computer screen.

"Well," Max smirked, "let's just say it isn't only the house Tyson's trashed."

"Max!" Tyson sent him a glare.

"He's gonna find out eventually. There's no way you'll get it repaired by the time he gets back."

"What's going on?" Kai looked up from bandaging Rei's arm.

"Well, I kinda… tooktheAudiTToutandreverseditintoapost."

"I hope I heard that wrong because it sounded like…"

"He took the Audi TT out and reversed it into a post," Max confirmed.

"Good god Tyson you're in for it," Rei said looking at Kai.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"When I get home you better run like hell, 'cause if I catch up with you, you're dead!" 

"I'm gonna get it sorted as soon as I can," promised Tyson.

"You better or I'll…" he was stopped as Rei bravely put his hand over Kai's mouth.

"So Kenny, was there anything interesting on the disk?" he asked as Kai sat back in defeat.

"Well, I think a lot of it was in code but there was a note attached to it for Mr. A. Patrovskey. Ring any bells?"

"He's a Russian hit man," Kai said suddenly, sitting back up. "Why? What does it say?"

"He's got to meet Le Bian tonight at Esprit* at 11:00."

"What does Esprit mean?" Rei asked.

"Soul." As Kai said this there was an outburst of hysterics from Tyson and Max.

"What's so funny?" Rei looked puzzled.

"I had no idea Soul went international!" Max cried.

"You guys are gonna have fun following them," Tyson smirked. "Esprit's a gay bar."

"What?" Kai and Rei jumped out of their seats.

"Oh man! I can't believe I'm gonna miss this!" Tyson seemed to be over the moon.

"You're gonna have to go you guys. Le Bian must be up to something if he's meeting a hit man," Kenny said trying to hold back his own laughter.

"This is gonna be so embarrassing," Kai mumbled as he remembered the last time they'd had to 'blend in' at a gay bar. They we're following an Italian fraudster and they both had men hitting on them all night. Kai, however, seemed to end up with all the mad ones who didn't seem to understand the meaning of the words 'piss off '.

"Well, we'd better leave you guys now. I'm sure you need your beauty sleep for tonight!" Tyson said a big grin still plastered on his face.

"Yeah piss off," Kai sulked.

"Ooooooooooo!"

"I'll send the directions through this afternoon," Kenny added, bursting out laughing as he cut them off a little too late.

***

Kai lay on his bed and slowly looked out of the window. It was 10:00am and, seeing as they were going out until later that night, he had no reason to get up, especially as he'd been up talking to Rei 'till 4:00 earlier that morning. This wasn't uncommon. If they weren't working the next day; and normally they weren't because most of their jobs were done at night for obvious reasons; they'd be up almost all night merely talking. He found that Rei was the only person he could really talk to. That might have been because they'd spent the last four years of their lives working together but there was definitely something about Rei that he seemed to warm to. As far as he knew, he had told him everything about himself, which may not seem much at first but Kai's life was more complex than most people (apart from Rei) thought. 

Just as he'd got comfortable again, there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Out of habit, he was up and stood outside the kitchen door in an instant. He opened it slighly and stepped in. Unbeknown to him, Rei was hid behind the door, knowing his accident must have woken him up and ready to have a little fun with him. He watched as Kai stopped less than a meter in front of him.

"BOO!"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Kai spun round, screaming to see his friend lying on the floor in hysterics. "Rei, you prat! I thought we were being robbed or something!"

"Sorry! I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass mate! Oh, and by the way, you scream like a girl," he said defending himself but failing as he started laughing again.

"What do you mean 'an opportunity like that'? And I DO NOT scream like a girl." He sat down at the table and picked up one of the many newspapers there.

"I dropped the frying pan and I knew it'd wake you up and come running in to see what was up. However, I had no idea you'd start screaming like that."

"Well, you obviously don't know me as much you'd like to think," Kai said, not looking up from his paper. Rei smiled at this.

"Though I do happen to know you like fried egg sandwiches and, oh, what's this?" he nodded towards the plate in his hand. As he'd said this, Kai had quickly looked up.

"Brown sauce?" He asked.

"Of course," Rei smirked.

"Just checking."

***

After having a quick shower, Rei dried his hair and went to pick out an outfit. Kai had always teased him about how long he took doing this. He smiled to himself. Kai was probably stood outside the door, leaning against the doorframe getting impatient, as usual.

"Rei, will you PLEASE hurry up?" He laughed as he pulled on a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. After one last check in the mirror he picked up his keys and opened the door. Kai was stood exactly as he'd guessed. 

"I'm done."

"It's about time too." They began to walk towards the door. "Wait who's car are we going in?"

"We're not going in anyone's car. We're walking." Rei said as he opened the door and pushed Kai through.

"Oh, do we have to?"

"Yes, you lazy bugger. We haven't got to be out until 11 tonight so we've got all day." They walked out onto the busy street and started to walk towards the town centre. 

"Look the Blackbird's still parked there from last night. We could go…"

"No. We're walking."

"Damn you Kon."

Despite all his moaning, Kai actually enjoyed their walk into town. Paris was a lot nicer than he'd expected.

"We're here," Rei said as they stopped in front of a very expensive looking restaurant.

"Who suggested this?" Kai asked, a suspicious look crossing his face.

"Who do you think?"

"The bastard. This was the place I got that huge bill from last month. I knew he'd nicked my card."

"Never mind. It's one more reason to kill him when we get back."

"Good point."

I think I'm gonna leave it there. The next chapter's going to have more action in I hope and I will try to get it posted soon! Please review.

*I made this up on the spot. I have no idea if it actually exists.     


	2. Chapter 2

**Not In Love**

Thanks to all the reviewers. I've been really busy these last few weeks with shows and LOADS of homework which I should be doing now but hey! I'll just leave it 'till the night before it's due in and do it in a rush! I've done TWO shows and some one off variety nights (which are rubbish and I was made to do!) And I had this big ball to prepare for. But that's all over now so I hope to start writing a bit faster and maybe even put up the new fic I've started when Can You Keep A Secret has finished.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot and a few characters.

**Chapter 2**

They walked into the restaurant and, in no time at all, were at their reserved table. Despite the huge queue at the door, their table was ready and waiting, mind you, it hadn't come cheap.  They both enjoyed their job but they'd be lying if they said they didn't enjoy being filthy rich. They were both very good at what they did and long term projects like this didn't come cheap. A lot of their money went on cars or bikes as they seemed to trash about one a month. Occasionally, they'd go on huge shopping sprees and spend thousands on suits, sunglasses- Kai's personal favourite. He was obsessed. At home there was a cupboard devoted to them- and anything that grabbed their attention.   

In an instant, it was obvious why Tyson loved this restaurant. Even Kai thought how good the food looked.  

"Qu'aimerais-vouz boire?" (What would you like to drink?) A very camp looking waiter said as he appeared at their table, resting his hand on his hip and taking out a pen.

"Eau, s'il vous plait." (Water please) Kai and Rei said together, not looking up from their menus. The waiter gave them a strange look as they answered in unison.

"D'accord. Duex eaus arrivee en." (Okay. Two waters coming up) (A:N as you can probably tell I don't listen in French 'cause my bitch of a teacher sat us alphabetically and all I do is write Kai on the back of my hand. I also forgot how you do the little accents. But just the idea of them speaking a different language has me drooling ^^.)  As he strutted off, Kai laid down his menu already knowing what he wanted. Rei, however, was finding the choice very difficult.

"What shall I have?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't know what I want though. It all sounds so good." Kai smiled slightly and shook his head. Rei was so fickle when it came to making little decisions. He watched him flick through the menu trying to find what he wanted.

"Owwww!"

"Rei, what's wrong?" Concern flashed through Kai's eyes instantly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rei said, noticing Kai's worried expression. "My arms still a little sore from last night. It's nothing to worry about."

"Let me have a look." Rei reluctantly held out his right arm to Kai. He watched as his friend gently traced the wound that ran from the back of his hand to his elbow with his fingers.

"This is pretty bad. Watch you don't catch it or-"

"Yeah, yeah. It'll scar. Stop fussing, I'll be fine." Kai let go of Rei's arm as the waiter appeared with their drinks. (A:N Okay I'm bored with the whole French thing now so I'm just gonna write the English.) 

"Are you ready to order?" He asked, smiling at them.

"Yes please, I'll just have a salad," Kai said. As he did, the waiter grabbed a spare chair from the table next to them and sat himself between the two of them.

"Just between you and me the salad's pretty mingin' and it's a HUGE waste of money. But, the soufflé a la reine is delicious." Kai was slightly shocked at this comment but smiled lightly at him.

"I'll go with that then."

"And what can I get for you sir?" He said turning to Rei.

"He'll just have the same as me; we'll be here all week if someone doesn't choose for him." Once again, the waiter smiled at them and went to leave. However, he stopped and turned to face them.

"Oh and I think it's great what you're doing." They were both a little puzzled by what the waiter had said. Kai gave him a strange look and took a sip of his drink.

"You know, still being a couple even in public." Rei blushed slightly whilst Kai choked on his water.

"I think you've got the wrong end of the stick. We're just friends," Rei said quickly.

"Oh, it's just I saw you holding hands a moment ago and…"

"We weren't holding hands," Kai said, still coughing, "I was looking at a cut on his arm."

"Oh dear, I have messed up a little haven't I?" He grinned. "Anyway, for future reference, you look cute together." With that, he left the table, leaving both Kai and Rei totally speechless.

***

"Let me in you baka!"

"No."

"Oh come on Rei, I wanna see what it looks like."

"You'll laugh at me." Kai held back his giggles.

"You think I'd do something like that?"

"Yes! Kai, I'm not deaf. You're laughing at the thought of it!" Kai took a deep breath and tried to regain his self control.

"Rei, I am NOT going to laugh at you, now let me see." After a few moments of silence, a loud sigh came from Rei's room.

"You better not." He poked his head around the door.

"Oh come on." Rei reluctantly stepped out of his room. To his surprise Kai gasped slightly.

"What do you think?" He said turning on the spot.

"Err… better than I'd expected actually." Kai had no idea why but he couldn't take his eyes off Rei. They had made a deal on the way home. Rei was going to let Kai pick his outfit for tonight, though now he was regretting his decision, as long as Rei could do his hair. So, here he was in a tight plain t-shirt and an even tighter pair of trousers.

"I'll certainly blend in, won't I?" Kai snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah."

"What are you wearing?"

"It's laid out on my bed," Kai answered, getting over his little 'moment'. "I suppose you want to do my hair now?"

"Come on," Rei said pulling Kai into his room, "you'll love what I'm going to do," he smirked.

"Somehow I doubt that."

***

After spending at least half an hour just looking at what he'd done, Rei declared Kai's hair finished. He'd gone for the 'messed up' look and was very pleased with the result.

"Not bad," Kai said looking in the mirror.

"'Not bad'? It's the work of a pure genius!" Rei cried. "It looks great."

"Thanks. Shall we-" He was cut off by a loud impatient knock at the door.

"Who the hell can that be?" Rei whispered. "No one knows we're here."

"Get your gun." Kai made his way to the door as Rei pulled out an innocent looking case from under his bed.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. He pulled out an empty shotgun and a pistol loaded with a single bullet. Unless they we're going to blow their visitor to pieces with a rocket launcher it was the best he could do. He followed Kai into the living room quietly and threw him the pistol.

"Is this all you've got?" He mouthed.

"Don't moan. Mine's empty." They made their way silently to the door. Rei carefully put his hand on the handle and motioned Kai to get ready.

"One, two, three." He swung the door open and they both took aim.

"Whoa! Guys, it's only us!"

"Tyson, you idiot!"

"It could have been anyone! Kai was ready to pull the trigger." 

"Why Kai?" Max asked following Tyson into the room.

"Mine's empty."

"Well it's a good job I'm here then!" Tyson cried, dumping his bag on the table and sitting down on the sofa. Rei and Kai immediately dashed to the bag and began unpacking its contents.

"Is this it?" Kai asked looking disappointedly at a couple of pistols and a Wide shot Shotgun.

"You underestimate us Kai," Max smirked, slightly out of character, and handed him another two large bags. Tyson got up from the couch and joined them at the table.

"This week we have your traditional pistols," he picked up the pistols and began modeling them, "the fabulous Uzis, two revolvers equipped with laser sight, two Desert Eagles and Kai's personal favorite the Grenade Launcher."

"And," Max continued. "The specials for this week are the M-16, the fantastic HK and last but by no means least the incredible,"

"The unbelievable," Tyson added.

"The outstanding," Max paused, "SC-20K!"

"With built in Sniper Mode and as an added bonus we have sticky shockers, sticky cameras, diversion cameras and ring airfoils galore!" 

"Have you quite finished?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"We love our job."

"Yes we know."

"Oh yeah!" We've got you plenty of Uzi clips 'cause you two get through them like there's no tomorrow."

"Well, when it's thirty on two the last thing on your mind is tomorrow," Kai stated.

"Wait a minute," Rei said suddenly. "How the hell did you get these through customs?"

"Well," Tyson grinned sheepishly. "We're good but we're not that good."

"So, how did you get here then?" Kai asked suspiciously. 

"Well…we err… came on your helicopter."

"WHAT?"

"As you said we'd never had got all this through customs," Tyson tried to defend himself.     

"It's still in one piece isn't it?" Rei checked.

"Don't worry Kai," Max said. "I wouldn't let Tyson near the pilot's seat if my life depended on it. Dimitri flew us over."

"Thank God."

"Right we'll be taking these then," Rei said, picking up one of the bags and taking it to his room. Kai picked up his bag of guns and began to follow Rei. However, he stopped abruptly as a thought came to his head.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"We had to bring you those," Tyson said trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"You don't normally bring our weapons personally. Dimitri always flies them over."

"Look, did you really expect us to miss out on all the fun tonight? We came over as soon as we heard you were going to Soul. Besides you're going to need backup."

"We don't do backup."

"Well you're gonna have to tonight. Soul isn't the easiest place to get into you know and when you do get in you're gonna need help," Max added, a smile on his face.

"And that's what we're here for," Tyson smirked.

********************************************************************************************************************************

I'll leave it there for now. I promise the next chapter will have the gay bar scene in. I've already got it planned and Josie nearly died laughing at it so I'm hoping it's going to be a good one.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review as I love hearing what you think and reading your comments ^^.

Thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Not In Love**

Hi everyone! I said there'd be a bit more action in the last chapter but there was hardly any. Sorry about that. However this time I can promise you there'll be plenty towards the end so enjoy. Finally I'd like to thank all the reviewers for some really nice reviews that I enjoyed reading so THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother 'cause we all know I don't own anything but a few of the characters and the plot.

**Chapter Three**

"Is this the best you could do?"

"Do you want to walk there Tyson."

"No."

"Then shut your trap." Kai threw Tyson the keys to a rather dirty white van.

"I just-"

"Tyson, shut up," Rei ordered. "Now, have you both got your passes?"

"Yes," Max and Tyson answered in unison.

"Change of clothes?"

"Yes."

"Sunglasses?"

"Ye- no."

"It's a good job I picked them up then, isn't it?" Kai handed them the glasses they'd left on the table. "Now, do you both know what you're doing?"

"Yes. Can we please go now?"

"Alright, call us when you pull up and don't get out to soon," Rei called after them. 

"They better not mess this up," Kai said running his fingers through his hair.

"Come on," Rei said picking his helmet up off the floor. "We won't need to wait long for them to get there, Tyson drives like a maniac." They got on their bike and soon enough Kai's phone began ringing.

"Here we go." They pulled out of the car park and headed to the street Kenny had told them about that afternoon. Within minutes they pulled up behind the white van and took off their helmets. 

"You ready?" They heard Tyson's voice through their practically invisible earpieces.

"Go." Kai and Rei hung around the bike and watched carefully as Max and Tyson stepped out of the van and walked towards the bouncers at the door. Tyson slowly held up his fake pass to one of the bouncers and waved it in his face.

"I think we both know that's a fake mate," the bouncer said.

"I don't think so, now could you move aside so we can get in?" Tyson replied.

"It's working," Kai said quietly, smirking at the two of them as they tried to push past the men twice their size.

"Come on, they won't be able to keep this up for long." Rei pulled him towards there door where a struggle had broken out.

"Look," Max shouted at the bouncers. "These men will tell you, we come here all the time."

"I'm sorry, I've never seen you before in my life," Rei said, quickly flashing his own fake pass. However, the bouncers were both too busy to at them look closely.

"I think that proves my point. Now get out and don't come back," the taller man cried, pushing Tyson and Max back out onto the car park.

"That was very well handled," Kai stated as he put his pass back into his pocket. "I'll have to tell the manager how well you both coped. Put a good word in for you."

"Thank you sir, enjoy your evening."

"We will," Rei smirked as they walked through the door. 

The club was a lot bigger than they'd expected and it was very difficult for them to move around without bumping into someone. They made their way to the bar and watched as a small blonde guy, who looked no older than sixteen, rush around trying to serve at least four people at once. After a couple of minutes, the queue died down until Kai and Rei were the only two at the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" 

"No thanks; but here," Rei handed him a five euros note. "Get something for yourself; you look like you need it."

"Tell me about it, I'm absolutely shattered." He took the note gratefully and gave Rei his change. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kai answered.

"The name's Joe, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to Kai and blushed slightly when he took it.

"I'm Dan," Kai lied.

"And I'm Matt," Rei said, shaking Joe's hand. He watched as the young guy gazed at Kai. He had to admit it though; Kai did look good tonight; very good. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Tyson's voice in his earpiece.

"We've got into their system. Le Bian's already here; he's in room 42 on the upper level. No sign of Petrovsky though. We'll be by the back door in a few minutes."

"There isn't a back door or something around is there?" Kai asked. "I think I need a bit of fresh air."

"Sure, end of the corridor over there," Joe pointed to a hall the other side of the room, blushing again.

"Thanks." Kai made his way across the club and headed for the back door. When he was out of earshot, Rei turned back to the bar.

"He's quite a picture isn't he?" He asked the flushed boy.

"Err… he's OK."

"Oh come on," Rei smirked. "I saw you looking at him."

"Really? Are… you two… together?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I'm used to people eying him up. Just as long as you look and don't touch." He smirked to himself again at the thought of Kai's face. He'd be able to hear every word through his earpiece. He leant in close and whispered, "I'm afraid I'd have to kill you if you touched." Joe nearly dropped his glass as Rei said this. "Don't look so scared, I was only kidding."

"Oh right. Well you… you look good together."

"Thanks. Now, I'd better go and check on him, make sure he hasn't gotten himself into trouble. See you around."

***

"Well, would you look at that," Tyson said as he and Max approached Kai. "It's lover boy!"

"Oh you're so funny."

"You've got them falling at your feet tonight haven't you 'Dan'" They stood either side of him and carried on with their teasing.

"You'd better not be messing with my man," Rei smirked as he stepped out the back door.

"Wouldn't dream of it Rei," Max cried.

"I'm never gonna live this down am I?" Kai sighed.

"No!" Tyson began laughing uncontrollably again.

"Awww, come on Kai. He had a HUGE crush on you and, besides, I did you a favor 'cause he's not going to bother you now is? He's scared stiff of me," Rei stated, holding back his own laughter.

"Anyway," Tyson said, trying to calm down. "You two do make a great couple."

"Okay, how many times are we going to be told we look good together?" Kai asked, getting a bit embarrassed at the thought of him and Rei together.

"That was the third time today," Rei affirmed.

"Wait, the third? I've gotta hear this," Tyson said, still recovering from his hysterics.

"No you haven't. Petrovsky's here, look." Kai pointed to a tall, pale man climbing out of a limo.

"Right, we'll be around if you need us," Max said, putting on his glasses just in case they bumped into the bouncers. 

"Yeah, good luck!" Tyson called after them.

"We don't need luck."

***

"This is bloody brilliant!"

"Kai shut up, it's got to be around here somewhere," Rei whispered as they carried on searching for room 42 on the upper level.

"It probably isn't even on the upper level. I bet Tyson's got it wrong." He followed Rei to a set of stairs.

"Then you'd be right. Look Rooms 40-50, lower level."

"What did I tell you? Come on." They were about to walk down the stairs when Rei stopped suddenly.

"Shit!" 

"What is it?"

"Quick! Back upstairs!" Rei pulled him back up the stairs and round a corner. "That guard at the bottom of the stairs, he's one of the guys I knocked out down that alley the other night!"

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes!"

"This is why you kill them-" Kai was cut off as they heard someone walk up the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Rei panicked. Suddenly Kai had an idea.

"Oh God. I cannot believe I am going to do this." Not a second to soon, Kai pushed Rei against the wall and began kissing him so that his face couldn't be seen. The guard passed them without a second glance and carried on down the corridor. Nevertheless, neither of them stopped or was even sure if they wanted to stop. However, Tyson's voice ended the moment.

"Err… guys? He's gone."

"Hn?"

"We hacked into the security system, remember? Look up." Kai pulled back and looked up at the ceiling. On the wall opposite them was a security camera.

"Oh. Err…sorry about that," he laughed nervously.

"Don't worry. It was pure… purely professional," Rei said, blushing slightly.         

"Err… yeah. Come on let's go." Trying to get rid of the awkwardness as quick as possible, they carried on down the stairs and found room 42.

"We need to get them out-" Rei stopped at the sound of an alarm. He turned around to see Kai standing by a broken fire alarm.

"Way ahead of you."

"Come on," Rei laughed. "We need to stay out of sight." They ran into the empty room along the hall and waited for a few minutes. Being sure that everyone would be out by now, they went back to room 42.

"How thick can you get? They've left everything open!" Kai said as he sat down at the desk and began looking through files.

"Anything interesting?" Rei asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Not really, just a list of places and names, English I think." He carried on scrolling down the page.

"Wait! What was that?" Rei pointed to a blue link at the bottom of the page.

"It's an old email from… Petrovsky. 'I know what you mean', blah, blah, blah, 'I say we give them a reason to be scared, some kind of-'oh my god."

"Mass execution!"

"They can't be serious?" Kai cried, scrolling through the rest of the email.   

"Wait the names." Suddenly everything became a lot clearer.

"Victims and where to find them. Shit, they must be mad. They'll never get away with it?"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong." Kai and Rei turned quickly at the sound of the low French accent. There stood Le Bian, Petrovsky and the two bouncers, both holding guns to Tyson and Max's heads. "I think you'd both better step away from the computer." Rei stepped back, but Kai didn't move an inch. "I said MOVE!" Rei watched Kai carefully as he got up from the chair and slipped something in his pocket. "Hands up!" They reluctantly lifted their hands as Petrovsky and Le Bian approached them. "You've got some explaining to do," Le Bian said as he pulled Rei's arm behind his back. Petrovsky did the same to Kai.

"Alright Hiwatari?"

"Great thanks," Kai smirked, wincing slightly. "How about you? Did you enjoy prison?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on, do share it with us," Kai mocked, resisting the pain. "I'm sure the police would like to know how you got out. I bet they'd love to know where you are. I could send you down again if you like."

"Why you little-"

"Aleksandr, leave it," Le Bian warned. "Now come on." He led Rei out of the room and the bouncers followed with Max and Tyson. Petrovsky gave Kai a quick kick in the leg before forcing him out of the room. For a while, they walked a little behind the rest of the group, Petrovsky giving him the occasional kick. However, all of a sudden, Kai felt his arm fall free. He turned around quickly to find Petrovsky lying unconscious on the floor. Stood just behind him was Joe who quickly put his finger to his lips and gestured Kai to a room on his left. Silently Kai followed him into the room, checking the others hadn't seen him.

"Listen, I have no idea what's going on but I take it the other two were your friends and that you're gonna want to help them." Kai nodded. "Le Bian's probably going to the roof; he's got a helicopter picking him up any minute now. If you go up the fire escape you'll make it there before him." He pointed to a set of doors that led to a fire escape.

"Thanks and I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it. Now go." Kai ran to the doors and turned back to Joe.

"Thanks again." He gave him a quick wink then closed the doors and began running up the steps. When he got to the top he hid behind a wall and waited. Soon enough he heard Le Bian's voice from another door on the other side of the roof.

"Listen pretty boy you'd better tell me where your friend has gone or you'll be wishing you'd never been born," he said pointing his gun at Rei's head. Nevertheless, Rei kept a calm face.

"I've told you I don't know. Maybe he wasn't enjoying the company," he smirked.

"You little-" He pushed Rei forward and took his aim.

"I wouldn't bother Le Bian," Kai said as he came out from his hiding place and stood on the edge.

"What are you talking about you idiot."

"Oh that wasn't very nice was it? Never mind, I'm sure your opinion of me will change when I show you this." He pulled out the disk Rei had seen him slip into his pocket in the office. "I believe this is the last copy of your victim's names as I deleted the others. I bet it took you quite a while to get them all. It would be a shame if I dropped it wouldn't you say?"

"It doesn't bother me," Le Bian said coolly.

"Of then you won't mind if just let go." Kai let go of the disk but quickly grabbed it again as Le Bian dashed forward. "So it does bother you then?" He smirked.

"Get him!" Le Bian screamed at the bouncers. They foolishly let go of Max and Tyson who had their own guns to the men's heads in an instant.

"Nice try." Le Bian scowled at Kai. 

"Look, I think you'd better give me the disk," he said slowly approaching Kai with his gun aimed. However, there was one thing he'd forgotten about.

"Hello again," Rei whispered as he grabbed him around the neck. "Did you forget about me? Oh well, never mind. This time I'll leave a lasting impression." Just as Rei went to pull the trigger a strong wind hit them from above. They looked up at a small black helicopter just as someone from inside began firing at them. Kai jumped back onto the roof and ran over to Rei. Tyson and Max backed away from the guards still holding up their guns. 

"What a shame," Rei said. "Well, maybe next time, eh?" The four of them turned and ran towards the door that Le Bian had come through, dodging bullets as they did. They made their way back down stairs, Kai giving Petrovsky's still unconscious body a quick kick as he passed it. They ran through the club and people began screaming as Le Bian and his men carried on firing at them. Eventually, they got out onto the car park.

"Here," Rei said, throwing Tyson a set of keys. "They're Le Bian's; I took them from his office. It's a Honda Interceptor I think."

"You crafty git!" 

They found the bike quickly. Thankfully, it was parked near Kai and Rei's Blackbird. They jumped on and Kai and Tyson drove them quickly out of the car park. As they turned the corner they heard Le Bian scream.

"We did it!" Rei laughed in disbelief.

"Piece of cake," Kai smirked as they sped down the street.

**********************************************************************************************************

Do not fear! This isn't the end, it has only just begun! I don't think there'll be as much action in the next chapter but I have got it planned so it should be up by the end of the hols! Probably not as soon as this went up 'cause me and Josie are being forced to go on holiday in our caravans with our sad families to some field somewhere. What a bummer eh?

Just thought I'd let you know that 'Can you Keep A Secret?' is sadly coming to an end but Josie and I have come up with a plot for our next main story and let's just say I think you'll enjoy it!

PLEASE review and thanks again for the reviewers of the last chapter!

Finally I hope you all enjoy the rest of the holidays and Happy Easter!             


	4. Chapter 4

**Not In Love**

I'M BACK! Yes I am home after what seemed like a YEAR in our stupid caravan. However, poor Josie has another day of hell before she gets back, HA! But I am in my fabulous home, in my fabulous bedroom writing the next chapter for the FABULOUS reviewers. Thanks for all the really great comments and the ideas. I have already got a plot in mind but I hope to get your ideas in if I can. But enough of this, down to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: As we all know I do NOT own Beyblade T_T

A little note for the chapter: it is a bit like a scene from the second Tomb Raider film- which, guess what? I DON'T OWN! - but I do really like the idea. Oh and the house they all live in is Kai's mansion in Russia, 'cause I love it! They've got a huge garden with loads of training stuff in but it's still really pretty and elegant again a bit like Lara Croft. Oh God, I hope I'm not developing some kind of strange obsession with Tomb Raider.    

**Chapter 4**

"You'd think they'd have a break or something, wouldn't you?" Tyson asked Max as he joined his friend at the patio and nodded towards Kai and Rei. "I mean they've been back what? A day? And already they're training." They both watched as Kai hit every target perfectly with his pistols.

"Yeah, but they obviously enjoy it. Anyway, I don't know why you're complaining. Kai hasn't asked about the Audi once. In fact I think you'd best stay out of his way; the house is a tip." There was a loud bang as Rei fired a rocket straight into the target area.

"I suppose so. He is always in a better mood just lately though. Apart from when I really piss him off," Tyson grinned at that thought. Max silently wondered whether he should say what he was thinking.  

"It's Rei," he stated.

"What?"

"It's because of Rei he's always in a better mood. They've got really close," Max explained as they watched Kai chase Rei playfully around the garden because he'd blown up one of the garden statues. 

"What do you mean 'close'? They're not together are they? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

"Shut up Tyson! Of course they're not together! Well… I don't think they are. Mind you, I suppose they've got every reason to be. They're together 24/7- Wait, what am I saying? I only meant they've become really good friends, nothing more," he confirmed.

"As far as we know."

"As far as we- NO! They're good friends and we're leaving it at that. Come on, we'd better start cleaning."

They went back into the house just as Kai caught Rei and held him down on the floor. 

"Now- why was I chasing you again?" Kai said, trying to get his breath back.

"I blew up that statue," Rei laughed.

"Oh yeah. Mind you, it was pretty tacky wasn't it?"

"That's why I blew it up."

"I suppose I could let you off this time," Kai said rolling off Rei and lying next to him. "But you owe me one."

It was an unusually bright day in Russia and they'd decided to have the day off, which they didn't do often. Nevertheless, they'd still done nearly all of their morning training. They'd begun in the gym as soon as they'd had breakfast, then kickboxing in the basement and finally weapons training outside in the garden. 

Kai turned his head slightly and looked at his friend. Just lately he couldn't stop himself from watching Rei. There was something about him that Kai found so entrancing. However, his thoughts were interrupted as Rei opened his eyes. Kai quickly looked away and shut his own eyes, not wanting Rei to know he was watching him. After a while of wondering what to do Kai sat up and faced Rei. 

"Err… Shall we carry on with target practice?" He asked, wishing he'd said something a little more interesting.

"Sure," Rei smirked as an idea came into his head. "How about a little competition?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"I'll wipe the floor with you," Kai grinned and ran across to the target area. He set them all up for Rei and went to the steps by the patio.

"I'll show you how it's done then shall I?" Rei said as he walked over to the start mark. He began firing and Kai started the stop clock. Kai had to admit that Rei looked fabulous performing back flip after back flip, hitting every target perfectly and avoiding all the fake ones. Why do I keep thinking things like that? He asked himself. It's ridiculous. I work with him for God's sake.

"Sir?" 

"Oh, Kiminsky. How are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'm very well sir," the butler answered.

"You haven't seen Dimitri around have you?" Kai asked. He'd forgotten he wanted to speak to him. 

"No sir, but if I do would you like me to pass on a message?"

"Yeah. Tell him I'm going to kick his ass."

"Very well sir."

"Rei! Have you finished yet?" Kai shouted across the garden. Rei hit one final target and sprinted back up to the patio.

"Sir," Kiminsky addressed Rei, "I think you missed-" Rei spun his pistol on his finger, held it over his shoulder and hit the final target without even looking.

"I got it."

"Show off," Kai smirked at him.

"I know but if you've got it you flaunt it." 

"So Kiminsky," Kai said, after laughing and shaking his head at Rei. "Did you want anything?"

"Yes sir. MI5 are at the door. I was wondering whether you wanted me to tell them you're busy, or shall I let them in?" Kai jumped off the wall onto the patio and Rei almost choked on his water.

"MI5!" he spluttered.

"Yes sir, the British government's counter-"

"Yes I know who they are Kiminsky, but why are they here?"

"I don't know sir."

"Tell them we're not in," Kai said decisively. "Then we'll see what they do."

"Very well sir." He nodded and walked back into the house

"Christ Kai! MI5. How the hell did they get our address?"

"I've got no idea. Let's just hope Kiminsky gets rid of them."

***

"Tyson, it's got nothing to do with us who's at the door. Kiminsky said it was for Kai and Rei."

"I know, I'm only going to see who it is," Tyson replied as he ran down the stairs, followed reluctantly by Max. They made their way down the hall and peered around the door. Stood on their steps were two men dressed in black suits.

"Ah, I wonder if you could help us. We're looking for Rei Kon and Kai Hiwatari. Your butler went to see if they were in but he's been gone quite a while. You don't know where they are by any chance, do you?" The taller man asked. Max glanced behind the two men and down the long drive at a black BMW with two guards stood next to it. Tyson gave the man a blank look and then Max realized something. (A:N this is really random but when I think of this guy from MI5 I imagine Alan Rickman!)

"Sorry, he doesn't speak English very well, he's Japanese."

"Oh, I have a translator with me if you'd like me to-" he nodded to a younger looking man who began talking to Tyson in Japanese.

"Listen, I'm not sure whether they're in at the moment I can tell them you came. Shall I leave them a name?"

"Yes, I told your butler earlier. We're from MI5 and we needed to talk to Mr. Kon and Mr. Hiwatatri." Max's jaw dropped at this, as did Tyson's when the translator caught up with them.

"Cool!" Tyson exclaimed. "We'll go and fetch them for you," Tyson cried as he opened the door fully for them and gestured them inside.

"He said he'd fetch them for us," the translator explained.

"Thanks James," the taller man said. "So they are in then?"

"Err… well they might be. I'd better go with him," Max said quickly as he followed Tyson out of the room. Before they reached the garden they ran into Kiminsky.

"I've let MI5 in for you," Tyson said.

"I told him not to, I couldn't help it-"

"What's going on?" Kai asked as he walked into the room followed by Rei.

"Sir, MI5 are waiting in the hall. Master Tyson let them in."

"You WHAT?"

"OK, I'm guessing by the look on your face I've done something I shouldn't have so I'm just going to go to my room," Tyson said as he headed for the stairs.

"I'll just…go with him," Max added as he ran after Tyson.

"Shit!" Kai cursed and headed for the hall.

"That'll be all Kiminsky," Rei said as he rubbed his head nervously before going into the hall.

"Hello, Mr. Kon, Mr. Hiwatari? I'm David Jones."

"Zdravstvuyte, Mr. Kon-" James began in Russian.

"We don't need a translator Mr. Jones," Kai said in a stern voice.

"However," Rei continued, standing next to Kai. "We would like to know what you are doing here."

"Ah well, we need to speak to both of you on a matter concerning your profession. You may recognize the name John Brandon."

"And," Kai glared. They did know the name John Brandon, he was the English millionaire they were tracking Le Bian for, but he wasn't just going to tell MI5 that, was he? Their job wasn't technically legal in Russia, let alone England. 

"Well, he doesn't actually exist," David said.

"I'm sorry," Rei asked, "but why would that have anything to do with us?" He and Kai walked into one of the sitting rooms and stood at the door. David and James followed them in and began looking around the room.  

"Well I think I'd be right in saying you are being employed by Mr. Brandon to retrieve some information on Pier Le Bian, and before you protest I know this is true because I created John Brandon. MI5 sent you the letter requesting your help." Kai and Rei glanced at each other, a slight look of shock on each of their faces. "We'd heard a rumor about Le Bian a few months before. We needed to find out what exactly was going on."

"So you decided to get us to do it for you? Well isn't that just-" Kai was cut off as Rei trod on his foot.

"I think we deserve an explanation Mr. Jones."

"Too right we do." (A:N OK there is a lot of explaining but this is what makes the plot work. I hope it isn't to boring.)

"Well, MI5 are highly skilled-" Kai coughed at this, then gave him an innocent look. "But, we've tried to track Le Bian before. It… didn't work. He's a very hard person to follow. Then we found out Aleksandr Petrovskey was involved and it became obvious we couldn't pull this off." At this point Kai was smirking slightly. "We needed someone experienced, who could think like these men and was able to pull off an investigation like this. We needed the best. For days we searched the highs and lows of England but found nothing. Then James heard about a con that had taken place a few days before. Apparently, a group had stolen a large amount of gold from an American fraudster named Michael Laney during a large party that he was holding." Rei tried desperately not to laugh at this. The group had in fact been them and God, had they had fun that night. The job had been incredibly easy so they'd decided to have a little fun. They'd created all kinds of catastrophes just to wind this guy up. At one point all the lights went out and the music turned off. Somehow, Kai had found his way into the cellar and had hotwired the fuse box. Rei thoughts were interrupted as David continued with his explanation.

"So we looked into it. For two weeks we searched for any kind of information on this group and eventually we came across a photo that had been taken on one Mr. Laney's security camera. It showed two men running to a black van, just after the time the gold was taken. At first it seemed like nothing; a lot of people had left in a hurry after the gun shots. But then I looked more closely at the face of one of the men. He was very pale so instantly I assumed he wasn't American, but it wasn't just that. I recognized him. It bugged me for days but after a while a convinced myself I was imagining things; after all, the photo was quite blurred. However, a week later I came across an old newspaper cutting in the office about Aleksandr Petrovsky's conviction five years ago. And then it hit me. I don't understand why I didn't realize earlier. The man on the photo was non other than Kai Hiwatari, the man who had sent Russia's most wanted hit man to prison at the mere age of fifteen." He looked at Kai who stared back.

"Yes but why has my past got anything to do with this?" He asked, not liking to talk about his childhood.

"Well I thought about it for a while. You'd sent him down once so why shouldn't you be able do it again? So, we went back to research. For weeks we found nothing but information you from five years ago. We could not find a thing on what or where you were now. Then, after a month of result less research, we found out where you were living. So we flew to Russia and took a look at your house. Instantly, I put two and two together. You _were_ the one who took the gold and you'd obviously taken a lot more over the years to be able to afford a house like this." Both Kai and Rei stood there in shock. What were they supposed to do? Thankfully David continued.

"Before we went home we asked around the area to see if anyone knew anything about you. Everyone told us the same thing. You lived and worked with someone named Rei Kon who, I later found out, was the man on the photo with you from Mr. Laney's camera. I must admit Mr. Kon; your childhood was also quite eventful, was it not? Running away at a very young age."

"Again Mr. Jones," Rei interrupted. "This has nothing to do with why you are here."

"Well after finding out a little bit about both of your reputations, I decided you were perfect. You obviously knew how to keep quiet and you definitely had experience, so we wrote the letter, giving you a fake name, knowing you wouldn't be willing to work for MI5."

"And you're telling us this now because?" Kai asked.

"Well when you told us about the mass execution we decided it was for the best. You're going to need our help and we couldn't give it to you if you didn't know our plan."

"And what makes you think we're willing to help you?" Rei said.

"Well our offer still stands, half a million pounds I believe." (A:N I know that their in Russia and that half a million is 25, 735, 944 rubles but my mom says that if they were clever they'd have pounds because they're worth more or something to do with investment.) "And neither of you have the cleanest of records, so, if you help us, we'll keep your reputation quiet." Kai and Rei glanced at each other for a moment.

"Fine."

"Excellent. When will you be able to fly to England?"

"In three days," Kai sighed. This was not going to be fun.

"Good. Will you-" He was cut off as the door burst open.

"You guys! We have to come with you!"

"Tyson, go away you idiot!"

"What's going on?" David asked James.

"These guys want to come with them."

"Mr. Jones, this is Tyson Kinomiya, our weapons expert," Rei explained.

"Was he involved in the American job?" (A:N has anyone seen The Italian Job, the new one? It's so good! And NO- I do NOT it!)

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to have him involved," David smiled.

"So can I come or what?" Tyson whispered to Kai.

"Yes I suppose so, now bugger off."

"Wait if I'm coming Max has to as well!" Max stepped into the room with an innocent look on his face. Kai hit his forehead.

"Oh God."

"And this is Max Tate, our premier wheelsman."

"Well I'm sure his help would be appreciated," David smiled again.

"OK now can you GO AWAY?" Kai said practically pushing them out of the door.

"Wait! What about the Chief?" Kenny appeared at the door with Dizzi tucked under his arm.

"There's a fifth one?" David asked Rei, giving the group a funny look.

"This is the Chief," Rei smiled apologetically. "He's our… hacker I think you call them?"

"Right, well I suppose he could come too."

"That's the last one honestly," Rei said.

"OK. We'll be off now," David said, watching with amusement as Kai began shouting at the others.

"I'll show you to the door." Rei led him out of the room just as Tyson made the huge mistake of answering back. 

"I wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of him," James told Rei as they walked down the hall.

"Who? Kai? He's not that bad really. Well not if you know him like I do. I suppose he can seem a little intimidating if you don't know him."

"So you're good friends then?"

"James, I don't think Mr. Kon wants to talk about his relationship with Mr. Hiwatari."

"It's OK," Rei smiled at James. "And yes, we are good friends."

"Sorry to ask the blunt question but are you anything more than friends?" Rei began laughing.

"James!"

"Sorry sir."

"You know, everyone asks us that. I've never quite understood why?"

"Sorry," James looked at his feet.

"No really. I'm intrigued. Why did you think we were together?"

"Well you live together and… I suppose you appear to… work together in… more ways than one." Rei gave him a quizzical look. "Well you know you seem to have… chemistry." Rei could hardly believe what he was hearing. Even someone they'd only just met got the impression they had "chemistry". But when he thought about it he liked the idea. He didn't know why but he felt more than fine with it.

"Right James, in the car please." James said good bye and went to sit in the car.

"I'm sorry about him, he's new."

"Really it's OK."

"Oh, it's just I thought you might not like him suggesting things like that."

"It's fine. Like I said I'm used to it." David gave him a strange look.

"Well, is it OK if we come over to make arrangements tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great, we'll see you then."

***

Rei walked down stairs and made his way to the garage. He was about to start packing when MI5 had left but he'd forgotten his bags were still in the garage. He smirked as he walked into the garage and found Dimitri polishing the cars. He was a great kid but had a terribly large ego, a bit like Tyson. The one person he didn't mess around with was Kai, again a bit like Tyson. They paid him to do odd jobs and keep quiet about it.

"Alright Dimtri."

"Oh Rei, how are you mate?"

"Great thanks," he replied as he began searching for his bags

"I got the Audi sorted for you. Tyson had made quite a mess of it but it was nothing I couldn't handle. It just needed someone skilled to sort out the body work."

"Right." Rei carried on looking around for his bags, not exactly listening to what Dimitri was saying. Eventually he found them.

"Are you off again then?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to fly you over again?"

"Not this time Dimitri, thanks anyway."

"Where you off to?"

"England."

"Nice. English girls are great." Rei laughed at this.

"I'm not sure we'll have time to think about that Dimitri," Rei said gathering up his stuff. To be perfectly honest Rei never thought about girls. And even if he did he wouldn't have time to do anything about it.

"Well, it's a great country too, I think."

"It's OK."

"Have a nice time then."

"We will." He was about to go when he remembered something. "Oh and Kai's been looking for you." Dimitri shot up from behind an Aston Martin at the mention of Kai's name.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about thought. He just said he's going to kick your ass that's all."

"Right." He took in a deep breath. "I guess I'll have to stay out of his way then," he grinned. Rei smirked as Kai appeared at the back door of the garage and walked quietly over to the car Dimitri was working on, completely unnoticed.

"That might be a little harder than you think," Rei laughed at Kai and went to pack.

"I'm sure I'll manage- oh hello Kai," Dimitri laughed nervously.

"You were saying?"

"Err… it was nothing. How can I help?"

"Well, I was just wondering, out of interest, what you'd do if one of the others asked you to fly them over to where we were staying on a job for no apparent reason, knowing that you're not supposed to take ANYONE to us while we're working."

"I'd tell them I'm not allowed to."

"Correct. However, that is not what you did when Tyson asked you to fly Max and him to Paris the other day, is it?"

"No. Sorry."

"Well just remember that for next time OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Oh and Dimitri?"

"Yeah."

"You missed a spot."

***

Rei emptied his bags and began pulling things out of the wardrobe. Just as he began putting things in the bags there was a knock at the door. Rei knew in an instant it was Kai from the way he knocked.

"Come in." Sure enough Kai pushed the door open shut it carefully behind him. He walked over to the bed and lay on it, avoiding the clothes Rei had laid out. He watched Rei pack for a while then sighed slightly.

"Do you think these MI5 guys are going to get us into trouble?" Rei stopped taking things out of wardrobe and looked at him.

"I don't think so, and besides, if they do they'll be sorry. Black or white?" He held up two shirts for Kai to look at.

"Black. So you're looking forward to helping them out?"

"Well I suppose it'll be just like any other job but they'll be helping out a bit. Blue or black?"

"Black. Your right."

"Have you got something on your mind?"

"Not really and white before you ask."

"Are you sure?" Rei said eying his suspiciously.

"Yeah, it goes better with your eyes."

"Not that you idiot. Are you sure you haven't got something on your mind?" Kai sighed again.

"I guess I'm just not looking forward to this."

"Why?" Rei asked, a little worried.

"It does nothing but bloody rain in England."

************************************************************************************************************************

Done! I like that last line! Sorry if the explaining bit was boring but it needed to be done.

Well, thanks again for the reviews. Sorry I'm being a bit brief, I'm a little depressed that school starts again tomorrow. Scratch that. I'm VERY depressed.

Update coming A.S.A.P!  


	5. Chapter 5

**Not In Love**

I am SO bored with revision. The computer was just sitting there going 'you know you want to.' So I've given up on the revision and I'm going to write chapter five! Hope you all enjoyed chapter four. I haven't been able to see if there was any reviews 'cause the computer with the internet on is DEAD. But my dad's mate is going to bring it back to life. Personally I don't think there was anything wrong with it; my dad's just paranoid…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. What a bummer!

Oh and as a little note there will be plenty of action at the end of this chapter as the last one didn't have any. I am trying to get as much in as possible, honestly!

**Chapter 5**

"Tyson, don't touch that."

"God Rei, you're spending WAY too much time with Kai, you're starting to sound just like him. And that is NOT a good thing."

"Tyson, just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I can't hear you. Now do as Rei says." After a bit of huffing and puffing, Tyson stopped pressing the buttons above his seat and sat back in his chair.

"Kai, why don't you just try being a bit nicer?" Tyson asked seriously.

"I'll try being nicer, if you try being smarter."

"Which is impossible," Rei added. "So just do as you told before we throw you out the emergency exit." Tyson continued his moaning for a while until a hostess came down the aisle with the food trolley. They were flying first class to England on a private plane MI5 had hired for them so; naturally, Tyson was very excited and was being even more annoying than usual. After lunch Tyson, Max and Kenny went to the front of the plane to watch a film whilst Kai and Rei stopped at the back playing cards.

"You cheat!"

"How's that cheating?!"

"Kai, I saw the card up your sleeve you crafty git!"

"What like this one?" Kai smirked, pulling the ace of hearts from the sleeve of Rei's shirt. "I think there's more than one crafty git at this table." They both laughed and gave up on the game. Whenever they played cards they'd always try and cheat each other so it never really worked. However, now they'd given up they had nothing to do. Eventually, Rei decided he was going to check on the others so he left Kai reading his newspaper and went down to the front of the plane. Not long after he did, Tyson came through the curtain that divided the two parts with an English phrase book in his hand. He looked up and spotted Kai.

"Alright Kai?"

"I was," Kai said not looking up from his paper. Tyson ignored him and carried on.

"How was your game of cards?"

"Is this going anywhere?" Kai asked, still not looking up.

"Well, I just noticed how cosy you and Rei had got at the back here." That got Kai's attention immediately.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't try and act dumb Kai. It's obvious he's grown on you. You do nothing but stare at him."

"For your sake, I hope you're not suggesting anything," Kai threatened, going back to his paper.

"And what if I am? Would I be right? You can tell me Kai, I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Yeah right."

"So you do like him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, but I think you meant it."

"Listen Tyson, I… work with Rei and he's… a good friend, nothing more, got it?" Kai said, knowing himself how fake it sounded.

"Whatever."

"Was there anything else you wanted or are you just sitting there to annoy me?"

"Actually there was something. I was wondering how you greet people in English?" (A:N, okay you'll have to use your imaginations here.) Kai smirked slightly.

"Well, you'd probably say something like 'Hello, I'm a twat.'"

"OK. Hello, I'm a twat. How's that?"

"Perfect." He smirked behind his paper.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat I'm starving." He began to leave but turned back to Kai.

"If you were clever, Kai, you'd have noticed that Rei can't keep his eyes off you either."

***

Once the plane had come to a stop at Heathrow Airport, they all headed to the exit. As they passed the air hostess at the door, Tyson stopped and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm a twat," he said smiling at her. She raised her eyebrows slightly at him, while the Rei, Max and Kenny tried to hold back their laughter. Kai just smirked and apologised to the hostess in English.

"Excuse our friend, he's a beginner."

"Oh right." As they carried on out of the plane Rei and Kai walked slightly behind the others.

"I have a feeling Tyson didn't learn that from his phrase book. Would that be anything to do with you Kai?" Rei whispered to him.

"Might be," he said slyly, as Tyson 'greeted' their driver.

***

David Jones had met them in the car and told Kai and Rei the arrangements for the next few weeks they'd be spending in England. The disk with the list of hostages and their locations was in a safe in a house in the countryside as they wanted to keep it away from the centre of the London, an obvious place to hide it. Le Bian wouldn't be trying anything just yet as he knew MI5 were onto him. So they'd be staying in the house for a few days whilst MI5 sorted out their fake ID and other things they were going to need. The house wasn't as big as the one they had in Russia but it was certainly big enough. There were all kinds of training rooms around the house and a large assault course in the garden. In the equipment room, were some of their bikes and cars they'd had brought over on the ferry. However, within a few minuets, Tyson had already found his favourite part of the house.

"Alright! A pool! This place is great!"

"Do you think they've overdone it a bit?" Rei said to Kai as they put their bags in the hall. "I mean were only work- oh my God. Is that a quad bike?"

"What were you saying about overdoing it?" Rei smirked at him and went to the large staircase that towered in front of them.

"You coming to get a good room before those lot get up there?" he nodded to Tyson, Max and Kenny who were all staring at the large screen TV in the living room.

"Okay." They walked up to the first floor and chose two rooms attached to each other. After dropping their bags on the beds, they went for another look around.

"You know, I think after this job, we should have a break for a few months," Kai said, all of a sudden.

"What brought this up?"

"It's just… we never have time to talk about anything other than work just lately, let alone do anything nice so I thought we could… well take a break and just… relax."

"I'd like that," Rei smiled at him.

"OK then." He smiled back and they carried on looking around.

***

After a few hectic days of getting IDs and contacts sorted, Kai and Rei were having a quiet training weekend while MI5 tried to find the Le Bian. On Saturday night Kai lay in his bed trying to get to sleep. However, this was proving to be very difficult due to the sound of the rain hammering on the windows of his room. Just as he turned on his side, thinking it might help, there was a huge crash of thunder.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Stupid weather…" He jumped out of bed and turned on the light. He thought for a moment then made his way down stairs. In the main hall, by the staircase, he remembered seeing two rapiers on the wall. (A:N I think these are like the things they use for fencing but a bit sharper, I'm not sure?! If I start calling them swords you'll know what I mean!) He pulled one of them down and walked over to the CD player. He flicked through a few of the CDs Tyson had left there and came across a decent mix. As U2 'Elevation' blasted through the speakers he began practicing his attacks. Immediately, he felt better. He carried on like this for a while, unaware of the figure watching him from the hall upstairs. 

'Why he thinks this is going to help him sleep is beyond me,' Rei thought to himself, as Kai back flipped over the table. Kai was wearing the black pyjama bottoms Rei had bought him last month and no top (A:N drool!). Rei had to admit how good he looked, although had always been blessed in the body department. 'Nice ass too- NO stop it Rei. You work with Kai and he's a friend, nothing more.' He tried to tear his eyes away him but failed. 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with him though.' He smirked to himself and walked silently down the stairs, pulling the second rapier of the wall as he passed it. He managed to walk up behind Kai completely unnoticed. Just as Kai turned around with a strong attack, Rei held out his sword and blocked it.

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better to keep up with me." He smirked and began attacking. Nevertheless, Kai managed to block all of his blows gracefully.

"You were saying?"

"Oh I'm just warming up." They carried on like this for a few minuets, but, being equally matched, they didn't get very far. Even so, they kept the rapid pace of their attacks going. Kai watched Rei closely as they did. He was dressed not unlike himself apart from the white bottoms he was wearing. They were now both sweating and rather out of breath. 

"Had… enough yet… Kai?" Rei panted.

"Not… nearly." They both stepped forward for a close attack, crossing their rapiers in front of them.

"Good."

There were now only a few inches between them. They were both breathing heavily. They shortened the gap. Their breathing quickened. Their lips were almost touching… 

Two figures in black came crashing through the glass dome in the ceiling. Kai and Rei parted and ran to opposite sides of the room as the alarms began. They hid behind two pillars and waited as the figures unhooked the rope on their belts, after landing on the floor. They pulled off their balaclavas and ran towards the glass door that had shut around the safe when the alarms had begun. Kai glanced over at Rei and nodded to him. Thankfully, the music was still playing so they managed to creep up unnoticed behind the men. In unison, they hit them over the head with the handle end of the rapiers, knocking them out instantly. They dragged the bodies to a dark spot just as at least another twenty men came through the roof. They hid around a corner and watched as some of the men began walking around the hall and the others began breaking through the gate.

"Come on, we need to get the others," Kai whispered. They couldn't get upstairs because of the men on the staircase, so they ran down to the equipment room. Luckily, there was a phone on the wall. Rei dialled Tyson's mobile number and waited for an answer.

"Come on, come on- Tyson! Where are you?" 

"We're all in Kenny's room. What's going on?"

"They've come for the disk, is Kenny there?"

"Yeah, hang on."

"Kenny, have you got the computer on?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to have to be our eyes."

"Right, I'll just get the security camera images up." Rei waited for Kenny and Kai began typing in pin codes on the cupboards.

"Here," he said, throwing Rei an earpiece as he put one on himself. "Kenny should be able to get you on that."

"Guys," they heard Tyson say. "There's a couple of Uzis on the passenger seat in the black Porsche." Kai went to the cupboard where the keys were hanging. He quickly found the Porsche keys and ran to the car. He picked up a pair of Uzis and a few clips.  

"OK," Kenny voice came through the earpieces. "I think there's about twenty of them. There's five trying to get through the gate by the safe, ten in the main hall and five walking towards… the garage. Are you guys ready?"

"We're always ready," Kai smirked as he gave Rei one of the Uzis. He crept over to the other side of the room and hid behind a workbench, making sure he could still see Rei who was crouched behind the Porsche. 

"Right, number one by the BMW." Kai nodded to Rei, who stuck his Uzi in the air and fired a few clips. The guard turned around quickly to where the noise had come from, giving Kai a clear shot of his back.

"Got him. Next."

"Stood by the Mini Cooper."

"I've got this one," Rei murmured as he lay on a trolley board, slid under the Mini and shot the man on his way past. He carried on under the Audi and rolled off next to Kai.

"OK, number three by the Range Rover and number four next to the Lamborghini." They stood up, took aim and fired, leaving a very confused looking guy in the middle of the room.

"I'll distract him," Rei whispered. He stood up and ran around the edge of the room dodging the bullets. Unbeknown to the final guard, Kai had jumped up onto the Audi and was stood behind him. Rei rolled behind a Ferrari and the guard stopped firing and waited. Kai tapped him on the shoulder and before he knew what was going on, Kai had hit him around the head with his gun, knocking him out.

"You're done," they heard Kenny say.

"How are they going with the safe?"

"They've just blown up the glass doors and now they've started on the gate. The corridors up to the main hall are clear; you're OK to make your way up there."

"Right." They made their way silently back up to the main hall and hid behind the same corner they had earlier. 

"Look, it's Petrovsky," Rei whispered.

"What a surprise."

"You take care of him; I'll deal with the ten in the hall." Rei went to leave.

"Rei wait. Here," Kai threw him his Uzi. "I'll use this," he said, picking up the rapier he'd left there earlier.

"Right, thanks." He flashed him a smile and quietly headed towards a small set of stairs in a corridor to their left. Kai waited for a while until he saw Rei appear on a corridor upstairs. He watched as he crept up to the edge of the landing and paused for a moment. Rei looked up at the chandelier hanging above the main hall and waited for the perfect moment. As two men passed underneath it, Rei shot the support and it came crashing down on them. The other guards in the room all began firing in Rei's direction. 

"What's going on?" Kai heard Petrovsky shout.

"Sir, it's Kon."

"Well get him and bring him to me then!" Two guards came rushing out of the room to help the others in the hall.

"Kai, you're OK to get to Petrovsky now," Kenny said. He crept silently into the room where Petrovsky was now trying to crack the safe, but failing.

"Having a few problems are we?" He smirked. Petrovsky looked up from the safe and spotted Kai.

"Actually I am, but I think you might be able to help me out." He clicked his fingers and two guards appeared behind Kai, holding their guns to his head. "Drop the rapier." Kai reluctantly dropped the sword and watched as Petrovsky picked it up. "Now, tell me the combination."

"You underestimate us Petrovsky," Kai laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Just as he spoke there was a gunshot and the two guards dropped dead next to Kai, who looked over his shoulder and nodded at Rei. 

"Alright Kai?" He shouted across the hall. Petrovsky was fuming. He picked up the radio on the table.

"I thought I told you to catch him!" He shouted into it.

"We're trying sir," came the reply. "But we've lost him."

"Yes I can see that! He's in the hall, now GET HIM!"

"Yes sir." In his anger, Petrovsky turned on Kai with the rapier he had taken off him earlier. However, they had seen this coming so Rei had thrown Kai his sword before running from the guards into the garden. Kai blocked Petrovsky's attack easily, catching him off guard. He took this opportunity and began attacking forcefully, pushing him back.

"I expected more of a challenge from you," Kai smirked. "It seems you're not as good as everyone says you are."

"You little brat!" Petrovsky spat as he swung his rapier at Kai's head. Nevertheless, Kai was able to dodge it easily.

"Better, but still not quick enough." Kai began attacking again with both speed and power. Petrovsky was obviously not ready for this as Kai slashed his cheek effortlessly.

"I'll get you for this!" 

"You can't keep up with me," Kai laughed.

"I have other ways of getting to you. I'll test my theory." He went over to the table and picked up the radio again.

"Forget bringing Kon to me, when you find him, kill him." Kai almost dropped his sword at this. "Ah, I thought that might throw you off." Petrovsky wasted no time in getting his revenge and swiped Kai's bare stomach with his rapier. "You care too much for him obviously. I can't see why, he might be a pretty sight but he's weak and-" Kai snapped at this and vigorously pushed Petrovsky back.

"Don't you dare say that again," he threatened, pushing him against the wall and holding his sword to his neck. "Rei is not weak."

"I seem to have… touched a nerve," Petrovsky smirked.

"Shut up you bastard! You leave Rei out of this or I'll…"

"What? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Don't tempt me," Kai breathed pushing the rapier even closer to his neck.

"Sir," the radio bleeped. "We got him." Kai's heart sank.

"Rei…" He glared at Petrovsky and then made his decision. He dropped the rapier and ran to the garden, knocking out anyone that got in his way. He sprinted out into the rain and almost jumped for joy at the sight that met his eyes. Rei was down, but definitely not dead. He was trying to get up whilst holding his leg. He fell back onto the fall and cried out in pain. Kai ran over to him and crouched down at his side. He helped Rei up, then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Luckily for Rei it was dark as there was a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I thought you were dead," Kai whispered, letting Rei go, but still supporting him. "What happened?"

"One of them shot me in the leg," he said, moving his hand so Kai could see his bloodstained trousers. "Did you stop Petrovsky?"

"Shit! Come on, we need to get back to the hall."

"Kai, just leave me here I'll-"

"No. I'll help you back come on." They went back to the hall as fast as they could, Rei holding Kai for support. However, when they got there the only people left were Tyson, Max and Kenny. They looked over to the safe. It was empty.

"They've gone," Tyson said. Kai looked over to Rei and sighed.

"Well they got what they came for."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Done! OK, this was very much like Tomb Raider, AGAIN. I watched the film last night and this is almost exactly the same. But there will be no more Tomb Raider references from now on. I hope…

Well, the computer's alive again, but it's slower now than it was before! U-_-. But anyway thanks for the reviews they got me through a miserable week at school. Know what I'm talking about?

Please review and have a nice weekend! (While I revise ~_^)       


	6. Chapter 6

**Not In Love**

Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait, exams. But I got it done as fast as I could. Thanks for the reviews; they kept me going through a TERRIBLE week.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Beyblade ; ;

**Chapter Six**

"Hold still." Rei sat Kai on his bed and knelt down in front of him. He took the cap off a small bottle and poured some of the clear liquid onto a cloth. Very gently, he began to dab the cloth on Kai's stomach wound.

"This is quite deep, it might scar," he stated, keeping his face down to hide the blush that had crept up on his cheeks.

"Great," Kai sighed sarcastically. "How's the leg?"

"Oh, I'll live, the bandage you put on is holding up so I should be OK." Rei gave him a thankful smile and, having finished cleaning Kai's wound, went to the balcony to get some air. Kai watched him leave and smiled sadly. He knew Rei was upset and, for some reason, felt terrible about it. Making his decision, he grabbed a shirt, got up off the bed and made his way to the balcony door. He found Rei sitting on the bench, staring at the garden and biting his nails. Kai sat down next to him and kept quiet, the only sound they could hear being the whistle of the gentle breeze. The darkness of two in the morning only seemed to add to the silence.

After a while Kai looked over at Rei and smiled.

"You really don't like losing, do you?" Rei opened his eyes and laughed slightly.

"You know me too well Hiwatari," he smirked. Kai turned to face him properly.

"Look, it wasn't your fault."

"But, I can't help feeling that I've let you down."

"Rei don't-"

"I suppose it's something you have to deal with when you work closely with someone," Rei sighed as he turned back to stare at the garden. However, Kai wasn't going to let this drop that easily. He stood up and gently pulled Rei up with him.

"Listen," he said, turning Rei to face him. "We'll stop Le Bian; together." Rei looked up at him.

"Together," he repeated.

"Like always," Kai whispered.

"You're right," Rei smiled. "You're always right." Kai shrugged his shoulders slightly and leant towards him.

"I learnt from the best…"

"Hey guys! What you up to?" They both jumped back and turned around to find Tyson leaning against the doorframe, grinning.

"Err…"

"I was… just going for a… shower, wasn't I Kai?"

"What? Oh yeah." Tyson looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Right, yes, shower." Rei turned to leave but Kai grabbed his wrist.

"You sure you're OK now?"

"Yeah," Rei smiled. "I'm fine."

"You know, some people knock," Kai glared at Tyson after Rei had left.

"Why? Have you two finally come to your senses?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kai said, as he turned his back on Tyson and leant on the balcony rail.

"I think you do Kai," Tyson replied, sitting down on the bench. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"I still can't see how it's any of your business."

"I know it's not, but seeing how neither of you can't seem to make any kind of move, I'm just giving you a push in the right direction."

"Listen Tyson," Kai said, turning to face him. "I'm going to make this clear once and for all. I am NOT in love with Rei, got it?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid."

"I am not afraid of anything Tyson."

"Look Kai," Tyson cried, getting up off the bench. "You might not feel fear when someone's holding a gun to your head or throwing a dagger your way, but that's not the only kind of fear you know." Tyson paused for a moment, took in a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Everyone knows you're afraid something will happen to Rei one day, there's nothing wrong with that and I'm sure he feels the same for you. But you can't let that stop you getting closer to him. You need to believe that he can look after himself and that he doesn't always need your help with that." Kai sighed and turned back to face the garden.

"Then what does he need?"

"Maybe you should think less about what he needs and more about what he wants." Tyson headed back towards the door. "And I think we all know what it is Rei wants."

Petrovsky stepped into the dark office and closed the door behind him. He approached the desk and sat at the chair in front of it.

"Did you get it?"

"Of course." He handed Le Bian the disk and sat back in his chair.

"And you got rid of them?"

"Well…"

"Petrovsky, this is not good enough."

"We thought we'd got Kon, but one of our men has seen him walking recently, so, unless he's back from the dead…"

"He's good but he's not that good," Le Bian sighed.

"If it's any consolation," Petrovsky smirked evilly. "I think I've found their weaknesses."

"Go on."

"It's each other."

"What?"

"They care too much for each other. Which means if we get one of them, the other is at our mercy."

"Excellent."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!"

"What tone of voice?!" Kai sat at the kitchen table twiddling the pen he had in hand absentmindedly, trying his hardest to ignore the usual morning disagreement between Tyson and Max. This morning it was on Tyson's eating habits.

"A diet would do you no harm whatsoever!" Max stated.

"And neither would not going on a diet, so why don't I just-" Their voices faded as they left the kitchen and went into the living room. At that moment Rei walked into the room, grabbed a piece of toast Tyson had forgotten about and sat down at the table next to Kai.

"What's up with them?" He asked.

"Lover's tiff," Kai smirked. "How are you this morning?"

"Better, thanks. I've got a bit of a limp that's getting REALLY annoying, but nothing too bad," he smiled. "What you up to?" he asked nodding towards the newspapers spread out on the table. They all appeared to be in a variety of languages.

"Looking for stuff on Le Bian. We've got no idea where he is now so I'm doing a bit of research. Why there's an article in a German paper about him being spotted in Antarctica I'll never know. "

"Right, do you want any help?"

"Actually, there is something. That paper there," Kai pointed to one of the newspapers at the end of the table, "it's Italian. Could you have a flick through? Your Italian's better than mine."

"OK."

They spent the rest of the morning translating as many of the articles as they could. Most of it was rubbish. In fact, after reading that Le Bian was believed to have once been a singer in a successful Finnish band, Kai almost gave up. However, at around midday, they were both ready for lunch so decided to put the papers to one side for a while.

Just as Rei put two ready meals in the microwave for them, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go," Kai said, nodding towards Rei's leg. "It'll take you ten minuets to get down the stairs." Rei grinned and began setting the table.

When Kai reached the door, he unbolted it to find David and James standing on the doorstep. He gestured them in and they went into the living room.

Meanwhile, Rei's curiosity had got the better of him. Leaving the dinner he began to make his way slowly downstairs. 

"Rei was shot in the leg but apart from that we're OK," he heard Kai say.

"Where is Mr. Kon?"

"I'm here." Kai looked up and saw Rei limp through the door with difficulty. He got up from his seat and helped Rei into the room.

"Ah Rei," David said. "We were just telling Kai about the security troubles last night. We would have sent backup if we had known what was going on; our system was shut down. Le Bian probably."

"You don't seem too worried," Rei pointed out.

"Well Le Bian having the disk isn't exactly great, but the only thing it'll change is the timing. At least now we know it'll be happening soon, which, coincidently, is why we're here. We have your next move planned."

"Which is?" Kai asked suspiciously, noticing the awkward look on David's face.

"Well, after last night, Le Bian is running low on men. So, over the next few days Petrovsky's going to be hiring new recruits. He'll be telling them where they'll be taking the hostages and when. We need to know where they'll be taking the hostages and when. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."

"You want us to be those new recruits?" Kai asked, still watching David's awkwardness.

"Well, your half right. You see the thing is Petrovsky… well he knows you quite well Kai and… well, it wouldn't work. He'd recognise you even with a disguise," David glanced nervously at Kai. "You know it makes sense. Rei will have to go on his own."

"But…but we work as a team," Rei said.

"Kai can be in the van outside with Tyson, Max and Kenny," David said firmly.

"But-"

"Rei, he's right. I'll ruin it for everyone if I go. You need to do this on your own." Kai looked at Rei and smiled slightly, remembering Tyson's advice. "You can do this." Rei looked back and thought for a moment. He knew this wasn't easy for Kai to say. Especially as he hated Petrovsky so much. But Kai believed in him and was counting on him to do this so he had to go it alone.

"OK," he said taking in a deep breath. "What do I have to do?"

Half an hour later Rei had been given every disguise possible. Coloured contact lenses, voice patches and, to Kai's amusement, a wig.

"I look like an idiot," Rei had moaned when James had handed him the wig and he had managed to get it on properly.

"I don't know, brown suits you, kind of…" Kai laughed.

"It's not funny, I feel like a complete fool."

"You look like one too."

"Right," Rei went over to a box and pulled out a long blonde wig and placed it roughly on Kai's head. He held up the mirror so Kai could look at himself.

"What do you think?" Kai asked brushing one of the locks out of his eye. "Should I go for this look more often?"

After they'd been given their instructions for the following day, Kai and Rei showed David and James to the door.

"Well good luck and we'll contact you afterwards," David smiled.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Rei shut the door behind them. Just as he did, there was a loud bang from upstairs.

"Shit."

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"The dinner."

Petrovsky's mobile began ringing loudly on the table in front of him. He excused himself from the current interview and picked it up.

"Aleksandr, it's Le Bian."

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Any sign of them?"

"No, but they'll be here."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because that's the way MI5 work, undercover and all that James Bond shit. Mind you, I don't think Hiwatari will be too impressed. They won't let him come for sure. I know him too well."

"So Kon will be on his own?"

"Yeah, exactly how we want him."

"Good." Petrovsky hung up. _And then, Kai, I'll get your little friend and my revenge._

"So, I'd… I'd better get going then," Rei said, in a slightly deeper voice due to the patch on his neck. He glanced awkwardly at the others. Eventually, Max caught on.

"Come on you two," he said to Tyson and Kenny. "We'll get in the van." He pushed them down the drive, leaving Kai and Rei alone.

"You'll be okay Rei," Kai smiled at him.

"Yeah, it just feels a bit weird. I haven't worked alone for years."

"You won't be alone. We'll be out side in the van." Rei nodded. "Here," Kai said pulling a large needle out his pocket. "There's untraceable chip in here that can only be detected by my laptop. We'll be able to keep an eye on where you are." He placed the needle on Rei's arm, which tensed slightly as the needle pierced his skin. "Sorry," Kai said quickly.

"It's okay." There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment until Rei spoke suddenly.

"Listen Kai, I know Petrovsky's done something to upset you in the past, and I'm not suggesting you tell me what it is because it's none of my business, but I just want you to know that we'll stop him and send him back down for what he did." He looked up at Kai. "I know this must be hard for you." Kai's eyes softened and he smiled weakly at Rei.

"That means more to me than you know." Rei smiled back then, rather unexpectedly, hugged Kai tightly. After getting over the initial shock he returned the embrace and gently stroked Rei's back.

"I know you can do this," he whispered softly.

"Thanks." Kai pulled back and pushed some of the brunette wig from in front of Rei's eyes.

"You'd better go."

"Yeah." Rei headed down the drive towards his bike.

"Rei!" Kai called. Rei looked over his shoulder. "Good luck." Rei smirked.

"We don't need luck remember." He carried on down the drive, pulled on his helmet and jumped on his bike. Kai watched him speed out of the gates until he was out of sight. He then made his way to the van and climbed into the back. Just as he sat down, Tyson's head appeared from the driver's seat.

"Not in love eh?"

"Oh shut up and drive."

Oooooo! Very exciting, wouldn't you say. What's Petrovsky done to Kai in the past? Is Rei going to pull it off? What was that little bonding moment all about? Well you'll just have to wait and see.

Readers of 'Can You Keep A Secret?' will know that the delay was due to our holiday in Spain where we were coming up with ideas for 'Etiquette' our new story- which is a Kai/Rei- AND the internet's packed in again because we live in an area where 'transmission is difficult' apparently. But hopefully the next chapter should be up a lot faster, especially now the stupid exams are over.

Thanks once again for your patience and PLEASE review.

Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!       


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

Not In Love**

Here's the next chapter as promised. As I said, it gets very exciting so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I'd own Beyblade if I could afford it, but I can't, so leave me alone.

One final note for this chapter. A change in place is shown by a horizontal line.

**Chapter 7**

Rei turned sharply into the dark alley and skidded to a halt. They certainly couldn't have picked anywhere more isolated from the city life of London; that was for sure. He'd nearly fallen off his bike having to make so many sharp, unexpected turns. The alley itself was lit by an old blinking neon sign that was hanging precariously above a rather sinister looking door and was occupied by nothing but the deadly silence.

Feeling unusually nervous, Rei made his way to the door he'd noticed earlier and knocked upon it sharply, three times, as he'd been told. The alley remained silent for a few moments until the door creaked open, displaying nothing but more darkness. He stepped uncertainly into the darkness, just as the lights switched on, revealing something quite unexpected.

The now visible room was white and, unlike its surroundings very clean. Water trickled beneath the glass floors and down panels in the walls. After studying the space, Rei realised he was alone. This really wasn't what he'd expected.

Or was he alone? Over the faint trickle of the water he thought he heard something move behind him. Nevertheless, he kept his ground, and remained with his back to the door, listening. Sure enough, he heard footsteps. So, someone was trying to creep up on him. He'd see to that.

Quick as a flash he pulled the pistol from inside his pocket and spun round holding the gun out in front of him. As he'd guessed, Rei came face to face with Petrovsky, who seemed to be very amused.

"I see you've come prepared."

"Obviously," Rei replied, not lowering the pistol.

"It's pleasing to know you're extremely vigilant, Mr…."

"Far. Far Lei." Petrovsky smirked.

"Mr. Far." He walked calmly away from Rei and sat at the glass desk at the end of the room. "Take a seat." Rei approached Petrovsky cautiously, still feeling uneasy about the way he was smirking evilly. _Come on Rei, get your act together, I need to get with it if I want to do this right._

Once he'd sat down, Rei heard a phone ring. He watched Petrovsky pull out a mobile from his pocket.

"Excuse me." Petrovsky nodded in Rei's direction and left the room through a door that Rei wouldn't have noticed unless he had. The second he'd gone Rei heard Kai's voice through his earpiece.

"Rei, we're here. The van's around the corner if you need any help."

"I'm fine. What do you think of the office?" At the back of Rei's tie was a small camera that allowed the others to see anything Rei could.

"A bit strange, must have cost him a fair bit too. Nothing Le Bian couldn't fix up though…"

"The whole thing's a bit strange if you ask me, have you seen the way he's smirking at me?" Rei whispered, just in case Petrovsky was near.

"He's like that with everyone. Just don't let him get to you."

"Right."

"Oh, and be as evil as possible, he'll like you more."

"Okay." Rei looked up just as Petrovsky stepped into the room, smirking again.

"Sorry about that Mr. Far," he apologised, none too convincingly, as he sat back down at his desk. "Now, back to business." He opened a small box on his desk and pulled out a cigar. Rei refused as he offered the box to him.

"Just exactly what is it you want me to do? A colleague told me you offered good money to hit men-"

"And he wouldn't be wrong."

"That's great, but what am I going to have to do for it?"

"Well, we're planning… a small get together," _liar_, "and the men I hire will be positioned around the house. Each one will get £10 000 if they do their job well."

"Ten thousand? That's a lot for a small job."

"Like your friend said, I'm a _very_ generous man."

* * *

"Very generous?! The lying bastard! When he's finished with his men he either kills them or threatens them to keep them quiet." Kai watched the computer screen almost laughing at Petrovsky's dishonesty.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Tyson asked, eying him suspiciously.

"For your information Tyson, I knew someone that did a job for Petrovsky once."

"Oh, sorry."

"Is that why you don't like him?" Max asked.

"Actually it's not."

"Then why do you have such a problem with him?" Tyson inquired.

"That is none of your business. Zoom out a bit; we need to be able to see everything."

* * *

"Where did I put those forms? Oh yes, over there. Do you mind?" Rei raised his eyebrows slightly before getting out of the chair. He walked over to the table Petrovsky had pointed at slowly, his leg still being quite painful he had to limp. Petrovsky spotted what he'd been looking for and smirked.

"I see you have a bad leg, how did you do that."

"Motorbike crash," Rei lied.

"Very interesting."

In the van, the others sat in silence as they watched Petrovsky and Rei discuss his injury.

"You don't think… he-" Max elbowed Tyson in the ribs, seeing the worry in Kai's eyes. "Of course not, he thinks Rei's dead."

"Shut up."

"Why?! What have I said now?"

"No literally, be quiet." Kai screwed up his eyes in concentration and tired to listen over the noise of the rain. "Do you hear it?" The others listened and shook their heads.

"What exactly are we… wait, I hear it too." Tyson listened carefully to the quiet beeping noise, then paled. "I hope that's not what it sounds like."

"I think it might be," Kai said as he pulled open the door. Max and Kenny watched in bewilderment as he and Tyson jumped out quickly and began looking around the van. Eventually, Kai found what they were looking for.

"Tyson, over here!"

"Oh shit." Tyson crouched down next to the device that was still beeping. A bomb.

* * *

"So all you want me to do is be one of your security guards?" Rei asked, trying to get more information from Petrovsky. Just as he did, a slight bleep in his ear told him his earpiece had cut out. _Great_.

"Actually, that isn't quite what I want _you _to do." _This is more like it_.

"Go on."

"I don't suppose you've heard of Kai Hiwatari by any chance." Rei was taken back for a second. Why was he bringing Kai up?

"Isn't he the guy that sent you to prison?" Rei asked. It was now his turn to smirk. Petrovsky's smug look faded and was replaced by anger. "Complete bastard, I'm sure." He said to keep up his cover.

"Yes, well," Petrovsky replied, putting on his calm face again. "I have a special job for you that involves him."

"Re…really?"

"I want you to kill him."

* * *

"Can you disable it?" Kai asked.

"No, there's not enough time."

"And you're supposed to be an explosives expert. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Yeah. Run." They grabbed Kenny and Max and began to sprint towards the alley.

"Wait! I need to go back." Kai turned and made his way back towards the van.

"What the bloody hell for?!" Tyson shouted after him.

"My laptop. We won't be able to keep track of Rei without it."

"You've got about thirty seconds!"

"Plenty of time." Kai climbed back into the van and went to his laptop. To his horror, he'd forgotten to account for one thing. The wires. At least a dozen of the multicoloured strands were entangled with the wires of the other computers. He frantically tried to unravel them but failed miserably. _Shit, shit, shit. _With about five seconds to go Kai pulled at the laptop with all his might. There was as disheartening buzz as it cut out, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. Not a moment to soon, he leapt out of the open door, with the computer under his arm. As he did there was a huge bang from behind him.

* * *

"That isn't too much to ask is it? Then again you are a hit man, are you not?" Rei tried to hold back his shock and keep a straight face. "Nevertheless, if it is too much to ask, I could get someone else to do it."

"NO! I mean… I'll do it. It shouldn't be… too difficult." Petrovsky's smirk was now to evil for comfort. Rei shifted nervously.

"I'm sure it won't be. I mean you're with him twenty four seven, so there'll be plenty of opportunities won't there, Rei?"

* * *

Kai hit the floor and winced in pain as a shard of glass caught him across the face. He kept his head down and waited for the explosion to pass.

"Kai!" He felt two pairs of hands lift him to his feet and carry him away from the rubble. As they sat him against a wall, Kai opened his eyes and came face to face with a worried looking Max.

"Kai are you-"

"You complete and utter bastard. Don't you dare do anything like that again Kai Hiwatari. You scared the life out of me. We thought you were gonna die. Plenty of time you said. Christ, if you weren't already half dead I'd kill you myself. What were-"

"I'm not half dead Tyson, and since when have you ever been worried about me?" It suddenly dawned on Tyson that he had just said, out loud, that he had been worried about Kai.

"Bloody hell, I don't know what came over me. Must have been something I ate." Kai rolled his eyes. Then something hit him. If they knew he was here then that meant-

He quickly got himself up off the floor, ignoring the pain, and began to run towards the alley.

"Where are you going?"

"He knows it's Rei."

"What? How do you know?" Tyson got up and followed him to the door they'd watch Rei walk through earlier.

"Just trust me. Come on we're wasting time."

* * *

"I have to admit, Kon, you we're impressive. If I hadn't been expecting you I might not have noticed. But your devotion to him gave it away." Rei sat in silence, glaring at Petrovsky. "Oh and why we're on the subject of the one and only Kai, I happen to know he's here tonight too. Well," he grinned widely, "was." As he spoke, there was a deafening bang from outside. He couldn't possibly mean-

"Still I suppose it saves you the job of doing it, eh?" Rei felt his heart sink. Kai was dead. He stared at the desk in front of him. Petrovsky was saying something about coming quietly, but Rei wasn't listening anymore. He didn't care anymore. He saw Kai's face in his mind. The first time they'd met, their first job together, the first time he'd seen him smile properly…

"Aw, I think someone's upset." Rei didn't move. He couldn't believe this was happening. He felt Petrovsky pull off his wig and voice patch. He was running his cold fingers along Rei's delicate cheekbones. "Don't worry," he whispered. "You'll forget about him after a while."

"There really won't be any need for that." Petrovsky spun around quickly.

"No…"

"Kai!" Rei grinned in relief. He was alive.

"You!" Petrovsky spat. "You're alive!"

"No, I'm back from the dead," Kai smirked sarcastically.

"But how…"

"I've told you before not to underestimate me."

"I'll teach you…" Petrovsky pulled a pistol from inside his jacket and aimed it directly at Kai. However, Rei was ready for this. He kicked the gun out of his hands and caught it with ease. Petrovsky was fuming. He looked just about ready to kill with his bare hands. Nevertheless, he didn't get very far. From out side came the noise of open fire.

"Sir!" Petrovsky looked suspiciously at them both before darting out the door, locking it behind him.

"What was that?" Rei asked as soon as he'd left.

"Tyson's diversion. I need to talk to you," Kai stated as he reloaded his pistol and pulled Rei to the far end of the room.

"I'm sorry I messed up."

"You didn't mess up Rei," Kai said softly, lifting Rei's head. "All you need to worry about now is how the hell we're gonna get out of here." Suddenly Rei remembered something Petrovsky had said earlier. 'Come quietly and I won't hurt you. I'll take you to the place you're looking for.'

"I'm staying."

"What?"

"Petrovsky was going to take me to the other hostages. It's our only chance Kai."

"No… you can't…"

"Kai the tracking chip is still in my arm so you'll know exactly where I am. You can come and heroically rescue me, and then we'll kick some ass." Kai couldn't help but smile. As much as he hated to admit it, Rei was right. This was there only chance.

"Fine," he sighed, "but, you have to promise me," he softly ran his fingers through Rei's hair, "that you'll be okay."

"I-" Before Rei could make his promise the door swung open. They ducked behind the desk just in time. Petrovsky and half a dozen of his men, two of whom were holding Max and Tyson, began firing around the room. The glass panels smashed and water came pouring out everywhere. Kai fired the bullets he had left, but it wasn't enough. He knew what he had to do. He knew what Petrovsky wanted.

Slowly and cautiously they stood up from behind the desk. The firing continued but none of the bullets hit them. Kai dropped his gun and they both held up their hands.

"Hold your fire!" Petrovsky shouted over the chaos. "It looks like you're all out of ideas." Kai glared at him. "Now, Kon come here." Rei glanced over at Kai but he had his eyes closed and seemed to be lost in thought. He turned to leave but Kai grabbed his wrist. Not quite sure of what he was doing, Kai pulled him into a passionate kiss. Rei was slightly shocked at first but soon responded. Everyone in the room seemed just as shocked as they were.

"Ahh, how touching," Petrovsky eventually stated. Rei and Kai broke apart, panting slightly and still wide eyed. Rei rested his forehead against Kai's. "Kon, I'm losing my patience." Ignoring Petrovsky, Rei leant towards Kai and whispered in his ear.

"I promise." He smiled one last time then made his way slowly towards Petrovsky, without looking back. He was led to the door by the other men.

"We'll be in touch Kai," Petrovsky smirked, before following the others.

Kai collapsed into the rather battered chair next to Petrovsky's desk. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The time he chose to show Rei felt, just happened to be the time the person he detested beyond belief took Rei from him for who knew how long.

However, after a while, his thoughts were interrupted by a car horn from outside. He got up and made his way to the door only to find Max and Tyson sitting in a black Audi TT. (A:N I love those cars!)

"Who's is this?" he called.

"Haven't got a clue," Tyson replied. "Get in quick." Kai climbed into the passenger seat just as Tyson sped out of the alley.

"I told you so."

"What?" Kai asked a smug looking Tyson.

"You know what." Kai sighed.

"Okay. Maybe, just maybe, I am in love."

* * *

Very exciting business, very exciting business. It's all going on! Sorry, again, for the wait. I've got a bit engrossed in Big Brother (Marco to win!) so I've been watching that when I should have been writing this.

Thanks go to the reviewers of the last chapter as always. I'm thrilled with the 62 reviews, it's a lot more than I expected.

Finally… review! (please!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Not In Love**

Okay, I am SO sorry about the delay. I've had so much trouble with this chapter. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I think this is like my fifth draft. But, I think I've finally got it sorted. Some of the ideas are based on the Italian Job because I really needed inspiration.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade Kai and Rei would never be wearing shirts, Tyson wouldn't be so arrogant and Mariah wouldn't exist. So, I obviously don't.

**Chapter 8**

_He's sleeping. Perfect. This is all too easy! _The figure crept silently towards the bed, his gun in his hand ready. He took a deep breath and pulled back the drapes. _What?! Where is he? _

"Looking for me?" At the sound of the voice he spun around only to find the man he was supposed to be killing leaning casually against the door.

"Y… you!"

"You really didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Killing the legendary Kai Hiwatari takes more than a few quiet steps and a nine inch pistol," Kai stated spinning his own gun idly on his finger as he began to walk slowly around the room. The now rather scared looking intruder looked around for a way out. "Don't worry; the door's the only way out and if you do decide to make a run for it, I'll just have to shoot you." Kai laughed slightly at the look of pure terror on the poor guy's face. "So, I take it Petrovsky sent you?" He nodded. "What a surprise." Kai looked up at the young man and thought for a moment. "Look kid, if you do me a favour or two I'll think about not killing you." He nodded again. "Right, first of all I need to know where he and Le Bian are hiding, any ideas?"

"They're… they're in China. A small village called Sunjiaba I think."

"Good. Now, I need you to contact Petrovsky and tell him I'm dead." The black haired youth looked at him, confusion written on his face. "Just do it." He paused for a moment before pulling out a radio.

"Sir I… I got him." He looked nervously up at Kai, who watched the radio silently, waiting for a reply.

"Good, he finally got what was coming to him." Kai smirked slightly at Petrovsky's stupidity. However his heart stopped at what he heard next. "I'll take extreme pleasure in informing his precious little friend."

* * *

"He's alive." Tyson, Max and Kenny stared at Kai in disbelief.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive; they've taken him to China." Tyson and Max glanced at each other.

"But that kid could have been lying," Max said softly.

"Yeah, Kai we can't really risk everything just because some guy with a lousy pistol seems to think they're in Sunjibo… ba or whatever it was," Tyson stated. Kai rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"You guys don't seem to understand how important this is to me," he said looking up at them. "I've been sat here doing nothing for six days whilst…" He paused and looked across the room out of the window where rain fell heavily onto the ground. "Whilst the person I love has been taken from me all because of my past with the bastard that took him." Max and Tyson looked at each other both feeling terribly guilty. After a while Kenny's voice broke the tense silence.

"Err guys, you might want to look at this." Max and Tyson walked over to Kenny's desk and watched the screen. Kai got up and leant against the window. "It took a while but the tracking system's running again. When you pulled it from plug it must have lost its signal with the satellite," he said looking up at Kai.

"And?"

"Well, it seems to agree with you. Sunjiaba is a remote mountain village in China and the chip says Rei is there." This succeeded in making Max and Tyson feel even worse. They made their way over to Kai followed by Kenny.

"We're sorry we doubted you Kai, we know how hard things must be for you right now," Max apologised.

"Yeah. And we'll do anything it takes to help you get Rei back, you can count on that," Tyson confirmed. Kai looked at the three of them and smirked.

"Then you'd better pack for China."

* * *

Kai's helicopter landed softly in Xujaiba, next to a Honda Interceptor and a couple of cars MI5 had brought over for them. The four of them climbed out of the helicopter and made their way over to the vehicles.

"Whoa, whose is the Jeep?" Tyson asked looking pretty impressed.

"I bought it a few days ago," Kai stated. "And Kenny you might want to take a look in the back." The Chief did as Kai said and walked over to the back door, followed by Max and Tyson. He opened the door to find the back seats had been replaced with computers, cameras, advanced binoculars and every gadget Kenny could have ever wished for.

"Kai this is amazing!" he cried getting into the back of the Jeep and studying the technology inside. "It's absolutely fantastic."

"Right, let's leave Kenny alone to get to know the computers a little better," Tyson said, shutting the door on Chief. "So, who's taking what?"

"I'll take the bike, Max you can take the Audi," Kai ordered throwing Max a set of keys, "And Tyson you can go with Kenny in the Jeep."

"He better not get too bloody close to those computers then," he mumbled catching his set of keys. Kai rolled his eyes and got onto his bike. The others got in their cars and opened their windows to listen to Kai's instructions.

"We're heading west on a road that should lead us straight to Sunjiaba," he told them putting on his sunglasses before smirking at them. "You ladies want a head start? I'm pretty hard to keep up with."

"Whoa Kai, is that a challenge?!" Tyson shouted.

"You bet." Tyson grinned at him and sped out of the clearing, closely followed by Max.

After a while of driving patiently behind Max, Kai checked the road behind before accelerating past him and coming up next to the Jeep.

"Is that the best you can do?!" He shouted. Tyson glanced at him and laughed.

"No way man!" He cried after checking the road ahead. However, when he looked back Kai had gone and was now in front looking over his shoulder. He smirked at the bluenett and continued to speed along the road. Tyson hit his horn a few times and stuck his head out of the window, shouting after him. "Show off!"

Half an hour later Kai skidded to halt at the side of a road on the face of a small mountain overlooking Sunjiaba. As he jumped off the bike Tyson and Max appeared in their cars and parked next to him.

"About time," he stated pulling a pair of binoculars from out of his bag.

"Don't start," Tyson said, taking the binoculars from him.

"One good guess as to which hut they're stopping in," Kai proposed before taking a sip of water from the bottle he'd removed from his bag.

"Hmm, let me see it's about ten times bigger than any of the others, electricity and guards all around the door. Couldn't be that one, could it?" Tyson said sarcastically, handing Max, who had just appeared beside him, the binoculars.

"Le Bian can't be thinking of bringing the hostages here can he?" Max asked. "I mean, some of the villagers are bound to notice."

"Not if he gets rid of them all," Kai answered, nodding at a group of Chinese peasants who were being led forcefully out of the village.

"What a complete bastard! He can't just kick them out of their homes!"

"Apparently that doesn't bother him," Kai sighed as he made his way to the edge of the road.

"Where are you going?" Tyson called after him.

"We need to go and talk to those villagers, find out what's going on. Kenny can stop with the cars," he replied.

"Oh and exactly how were you thinking of getting down." He and Max got up and followed Kai to the edge.

"We jump," he stated simply.

"WHAT?!"

"Just follow my lead," Kai ordered before leaping over the barrier and sliding down the mountain face. After landing gracefully at the bottom he looked up at Max and Tyson, who were still peering over the edge. (A:N any guesses as to where I got this from?)

"Come on then!"

"Umm… you first mate," Tyson laughed nervously.

"No… it's okay. You go ahead."

"Together?" Max glanced at him and then nodded.

"Right, after three then. One… two… three!" They both jumped and skidded down the slope, screaming all the way down and eventually landed in a pile at Kai's feet.

"Well done ladies. Now, follow me." They pair brushed themselves off and walked behind Kai until they reached a clearing where the villagers were now sitting. Some of them were looking very upset, others just down-right furious.

"I think it's best if you two stay here," Kai told them. "I'll be back in a bit." Max and Tyson watched him walk up to an older member of the group and bow his head respectfully.

"Laojia," they heard him say in Chinese. (Excuse me)

"God is there any language under the sun that Kai _doesn't _speak?" Tyson asked no one in particular.

"I think Rei taught him. Actually I think that's how they met," Max answered him.

"What?"

"Well, when Kai ran away from home he had some money on him and the first flight he could get was to China. But he didn't really speak that much Chinese. He came across Rei who was also on the run at the time. Luckily they both spoke English so they were able to understand each other. So they stopped together for a while, Rei showed Kai the way around and Kai lent Rei money. And I don't think they've ever parted since."

"How do you know all this?" Tyson asked Max in amazement.

"I asked them," he replied simply. "Look I think Kai's done."

"Xie xie, zai jian." (Thank you, good bye) They watched him walk back towards them with what looked like a pile of silk over his arm.

"What are they?"

"Traditional Chinese outfits. They'll help us blend in a little," Kai said throwing them both a gold suit each, leaving him a slightly bigger black outfit with a red trim.

"Nice," Tyson stated examining his garments.

"Right, we need to get back to Kenny."

After a rather eventful climb, the three of them eventually made it back to the cars. They opened the back door of the Jeep to find Kenny frantically tapping away on his laptop.

"Oh, good you're back. I have a few things to show you." They sat down on the small seats that had been placed around the slightly bigger than normal car and watched Kenny type in a few more codes.

"Right, first of all I've managed to break a few codes and with this program here we can now listen to any conversation that takes place on any phone within that house."

"Did you get into their frequencies?" Kai asked.

"That's right. It was pretty easy actually as not many people around here have phones."

"So it was easier to pinpoint the right frequency?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, I did not get a word of what either of you just said," Tyson said looking at Kai and Chief who were the only two in the group that really understood modern technology. "But, I'll just agree with you and ask Kenny what else he wanted to show us."

"Well, I set up the zoom feature on that camera over there," he told them nodding at the tripod next to the back window. "And I came across a satellite dish at the back of the house. I did a little research and after listening in on a few phone calls I've found out that there's a little more to Le Bian's plans than we thought." Kai ran his hand through his sliver hair, already having an idea as to what Kenny was talking about. The others however, did not appear to have worked it out.

"They're going to broadcast the execution?" Kai checked.

"Yes, all over the world."

"What?!"

"He is one sick freak!" Tyson cried. Nevertheless, Kai seemed to have other things on his mind.

"What about Rei?" Kenny shook his head.

"All I know is that they've got something different planned for him. But that leads me to the last thing I wanted to show you." Once again he nodded at the camera with the large lens attached. Kai gave him a puzzled look, before looking at the digital screen on the back of the camera. He gasped slightly at the sight that met his eyes. Rei. There he was dressed in pure black silk gazing through steel bars that had replaced the traditional bamboo canes that usually occupied the space between the wall and the roof. He didn't look hurt, just tired.

"He's been like that for a while now… Kai?"

"Kai!" Kai snapped out of his daze at looked at the rest of the group. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, thinking for a moment.

"If he's going to broadcast it there should be a few TVs inside right?" He asked Kenny.

"Well yeah, why?"

"Because that's our way in."

* * *

"Right, they've just left," Kenny stated, as he and Kai watched Petrovsky and Le Bian pull out of the driveway in an Aston Martin Vanquish. "Tyson you're good to go."

As soon as Tyson heard this through his earpiece, he climbed out of the Audi and walked up to a fuse box at the side of the road. Like Kenny had told him to, he pulled out the blue wire in the top right hand corner.

"Done."

Back in the Jeep, Kenny turned to his laptop and opened a file.

"Right, hopefully one of the guards should call our cable centre any minute now." Sure enough, after a while of waiting, they heard a dialling tone from the speakers. They listened carefully as a Chinese male began to speak. As the phone call progressed Kai made a mental note of all the information. Once the conversation had come to an end Kenny gave Kai a blank look.

"Okay pass me my phone." Kenny picked up Kai's mobile from the table and handed it to him. "Is that the number?" Kai asked nodding at the monitor.

"Yeah." He dialled the number and waited for an answer. (A:N Okay I really do not speak much Chinese at all so you'll have to use your imaginations here.)

"Hello."

"Hi, this is China Cable Services. I believe you've just booked an appointment with us for tomorrow morning at ten a.m."

"That's right."

"Well we have a volunteer worker in the area that has finished a previous appointment earlier than expected. He should be able to get to you in around half an hour, would that be okay?"

"That'd be great."

"Okay, I'll send him right away." Kai hung up and turned back to Kenny. "I've got to be there in half an hour," he explained, knowing that the Chief would not have understood either of the phone calls.

"Right, I've got your camera here," he held out a small Yin and Yang badge that looked completely innocent. However, attached to the back was a tiny video camera. "Try not to move too fast or you'll blur the image." Kai pinned the badge onto his black shirt as Kenny continued. "Max has got all the paper work you'll need in the van. Now, I think you're good to go."

"Okay, thanks," Kai said picking up a small piece of paper. He opened the back door and climbed out to find Max stood next to a white van with the words 'China Cable Services' painted on the sides.

"Where'd you get it?" Kai asked. Max grinned and opened the door for him.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." Kai shook his head and got in the van. "Here's the forms you need to get him to sign, I.D's on the dashboard and the tools and stuff are in the back. According to Chief, Petrovsky and Le Bian have gone to the airport so you've got at least two hours to get in and out again."

"Right, thanks." He shut the door and put on his sunglasses.

"Oh and good luck." Kai sighed.

"I think this time I might just need it."

* * *

Kai parked the van just outside the door. He grabbed what he needed and made his way over to the guards at the door.

"Can I see some I.D please?" Kai handed him the requested I.D and the man studied it carefully. "Right, if you'd follow me." He turned to the door and stood in front of a retinal scanner. The door slid open and Kai followed the guard inside.

"I'll need to take a look at the cable modem first," he lied, to give himself a reason to look around. The man nodded and led him down a hallway to the left. When they reached the end of the corridor Kai was led into a small room.

"There you go."

"Thanks." He walked up to the small box and pretended to reset the system.

"You're not Chinese then?" The guard stated nodding at Kai's pale arms.

"No, I'm English," he lied again so as not to create any suspicion as he adjusted his badge, signalling Tyson to put back the cable he'd removed earlier.

"You know your face seems familiar, have I met you before?" At this Kai nearly dropped his bag.

"I doubt it; I've only been in China a few months. Right that should do it," he said, trying to change the subject.

"It's fixed? Just like that?"

"Let's see." He picked up the remote and switched on the large screen TV on the wall opposite. Sure enough, it was working fine.

"Right, I suppose I need to fill in some forms?" He said, shutting the door behind them as they walked back into the corridor. Kai nodded and handed him the paper work Max had given him earlier. As the guard busied himself with filling them in, Kai counted the doors in the hallway. If he'd worked it out right, Rei should have been right behind the door a mere ten inches to his right. Making sure the guard was still filling in the forms Kai turned the camera towards the keypad next to the door. He then discreetly pulled out the piece of paper he'd picked up earlier. Pretending to tie his shoelaces, he slid the paper under the door, just as the guard finished filling in the papers.

"Well, thank you for coming so soon. If you'd follow me I'll show you out." After taking a final glance at the door Kai turned and followed the man down the hallway.

Inside his cell, Rei sat silently on the floor and rested his head in his hands. He listened carefully to one of the guards outside the room. To his surprise a small piece of paper appeared underneath the door. He quickly checked that no one was watching from outside before picking up the folded sheet and turning it over. _Rei_. He instantly recognised the handwriting and rushed over to the bars so he could see outside. Sure enough, he saw Kai walking down the drive towards a van. As he watched him drive away, Rei realised he hadn't read the note yet. He opened it to find only three words. _One more day_.

* * *

I finally finished it! It's a little longer than I planned, but think of it as my treat for not updating in so long. I've spent hours on it over the last few days so I could get it up before we go on holiday.

Thanks again for the reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up a little sooner.

Anyway, I must go now to watch the Big Brother finals! (Nadia to win!)

Oh and P.S. The end is coming!


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

Not In Love**

Hello and THANK YOU to all the wonderful reviewers! I'm _really, really _hoping this story will reach 100 reviews but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. In my opinion the last chapter wasn't brilliant but it had to be done. However, I think this chapter will be a lot better (well I hope!)

A little note to UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: thanks for the review. I'd completely forgotten to put a note in about the whole hut thing. I know the Chinese no longer live in huts and wear traditional Chinese outfits but I really wanted the scenery for effect. As for the outfits, well who could say no to Kai in black silk! (Drool) Anyway, v. sorry if I caused offence. Oh and I was wondering if you spoke Chinese. If you do you couldn't tell me how I did in the last chapter because I don't speak any Chinese and I had to get that stuff off the internet so I'm not sure if I spelt it right. Thanks again

Disclaimer: Beyblade would not be on at 8:30 in the bloody morning if I owned it.

**Chapter 9**

"I don't know why you didn't just kick that arrogant guard's ass and go in there and get Rei there and then."

"Because, unlike you Tyson, I think before I act," Kai stated simply as he rummaged through his weapon bag.

"But it would have been so much easier."

"No, it would have been stupid. One, I had no idea what the security was like; two, I wouldn't have had time; and three; I didn't know the code to the door. And besides, there'll be plenty of ass kicking tonight."

"Good, all this pussy footing around is getting boring." Kai shook his head at Tyson's lack of patience and proceeded in loading a pair of Uzis.

"Right, we've got a pretty good blueprint of the house," Kenny said, as he opened up a plan he had produced using Kai's video footage. "I should be able to disable the security system long enough for you to get in and out. However, we still have a few problems."

"Go on."

"Well, at the time you're planning to go in, there will be two guards at the door. They've been told not to let a soul pass the doors." Kai closed his eyes in thought for a moment then turned to look at Tyson.

"Do you have an SC-20K?" He asked. Tyson grabbed his own weapons bag, which was a considerable amount bigger than anyone else's, and pulled out the large gun and handed it Kai. "I'm going to need two diversion cameras." (A:N Okay anyone who's played Splinter Cell will know what I'm talking about. You fire them from the multipurpose launcher onto a wall. It then feeds its image back to an OPSAT. Hit one button and it whistles, getting the enemies attention. Hit another button and the poor bastards get gassed.)

"I've got one."

"That'll have to do." Kai took the small canister and, along with the gun, put it into his bag. "One problem solved."

"Right," Kenny continued. "The keypad that opens Rei's door. It shows no fingerprints at all," he stated opening a file that contained an image of the keypad Kai had filmed yesterday. "I can't break the code without being next to it and even if I was we wouldn't have time." Kai knew what was coming. "So you're going to have to shut it down."

"Shit." He might know a fare few things about technology but wiring and disarming took patience, something he didn't have much of. He'd always left things like this to Rei.

"Kai, it's easy enough, you'll be fine. I'll be able to talk you through it." He sighed and nodded at the Chief, who gave him a reassuring smile. However, this faded as he heard a voice through his head phones. Kai watched him nervously as Kenny's face paled at the conversation he was hearing.

"What is it?" Kai asked as the brunette looked up at him, a worried expression on his countenance.

"That was Le Bian; they're killing the hostages tonight."

"How?"

"They're… they're setting fire to the building."

"What about Rei?" Kai asked, hoping he wasn't going to get the answer he was expecting.

"Him too."

* * *

Kai sat outside the Jeep, staring at the village below them while he absentmindedly twirled a small dagger between his fingers. This was the same dagger Rei had given him three years ago, the same dagger he always kept with him, the same dagger he was planning to use to rip Petrovsky limb from limb…

"Daydreaming again Kai, you seem to be doing a lot of that just lately." Tyson sat next to him, also watching the empty village.

"What would you do?"

"About what?"

"Would you save all those innocent people or… or the person you loved with all your heart and soul?" Kai asked, after being told by Kenny he would have no where near enough time to do both. Tyson looked at him and sighed.

"I'd accept the help that's being offered to me by my two best friends."

"I've told you, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Kai, you once told me never to underestimate my opponents and I took that advice and have lived by ever since. Don't you think that now is the time to stop underestimating us?" Tyson starred at him seriously. Kai breathed deeply and stood up turning his back to the younger boy.

"I've never underestimated either of you."

"Then prove it to me. Let me and Max take care of the hostages." There was a silence as Kai considered his options.

"I swear if you die I'll personally come down to hell and kill you again." Tyson smiled and, getting a bit carried away with the moment, pulled Kai into a huge hug. However, after a few seconds the pair jumped apart, realising what they'd just done.

"That didn't just happen."

"Right. So… how were you planning on getting into hell?" Tyson asked, wanting to get off the subject as quick as possible. Kai smirked.

"The Devil's a very good friend of mine."

* * *

Kai held his gun steady. This shot had to be perfect. He had to kill both of them or the other would raise the alarm and everything would be ruined. He aimed for the wall behind them and breathed deeply before pulling the trigger. The gun was equipped with a sound and flash suppresser so neither of the guards noticed anything. Kai switched on his OPSAT and tapped a small button. The camera made a high pitched whistle immediately getting the men's attention. One of them walked up to the wall and looked at the camera. _Go on! Get over there with your stupid friend!_

"Hey come and take a look at this!" _Bingo! _Kai hit another button. Black gas came spilling out of the canister and the two men began coughing furiously. After waiting for the gas to disperse, Kai made his way over to the door. He grabbed one of the bodies and held it up next to the retinal scanner.

"Access granted." The door slid open and Kai stepped inside. Retracing the steps he took yesterday he found himself in front of the door that was keeping him from Rei.

"Guys, are you ready?" He whispered into his mouthpiece.

"Yeah, we're in position."

"Don't make you're move until they've started the fire and moved away. You can't let them see you."

"Right." Kai knelt down in front of the keypad.

"Kenny I'm at the door."

"Okay, before you pull the shut down wire you need to-" Wham. A sudden blow to his head sent Kai's headphones flying into the wall where they smashed. Nevertheless, he had no time to dwell on this as a man twice his size now stood over him ready to strike again. Sensing this, Kai rolled out of the way just in time and quickly got back onto his feet. Now, being able to see the man clearly he realised it was the guard that had shown him around yesterday.

"I knew I recognised you! You're that guy that sent Petrovsky down. Won't he be pleased when I-" He was cut off as Kai sent a flying kick at his face and landed gracefully next to the unconscious body.

"Idiot," he mumbled, turning back to the door. Now he had a problem.

He knelt down next to the keypad once more and thought back to the times he'd watched Rei do this. _Come on Kai, pull yourself together. You just need to be patient. _He pulled out a screwdriver and removed the panel, revealing a mass of different wires. _Okay, I know that blue is the shut down wire, but Kenny said I needed to do something first. _Again he thought back to the times he'd watched Rei do this. Slowly he began swapping wires like he remembered sweat now running down his face. They were just becoming tangled and most of them looked the same, how was he supposed to know which ones to swap. He was slowly losing his patience and he knew it.

"Fuck!" Without thinking, he lost his temper hit the wiring hard with the end of his screwdriver.

"Oh God." However, to his complete and utter shock the door slid open. Quietly thanking whatever God that it was on his side he stepped into the dark room. There he was, ebony hair hanging over his face. He was breathing softly and was unaware of Kai's entrance.

"Rei." He ran over to the centre of the room where Rei was bound to a pole, a piece of cloth over his mouth. When he opened his golden eyes, that where now dim and lifeless, and saw Kai he began shaking his head furiously.

"What is it?" Kai asked untying the rope around his hands. As soon a he'd finished Rei pulled him to the floor just a knife came flying past and into the wall behind them. Rei removed the cloth from around his mouth and nodded to the far corner.

"Kai, it's a trap." He watched as Petrovsky stepped out of the shadows, grinning evilly. As he made his way over to them Kai stood up in front of Rei protectively.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" He mocked standing directly in front of Kai.

"You knew I was alive," Kai stated rather than asked.

"You didn't seriously think I'd let someone else have all the fun, did you? Besides, I wanted to put you through a little bit of torture first."

"You can beat me all you want but in the end I'm still going to kill you." Petrovsky laughed slightly.

"Oh no you've got the wrong idea. I want you to watch your little friend here die first."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? I seem to recall that I've done it once before, fifteen years ago I believe. You can't tell me you don't remember. It must have been horrifying watching your parents die in front of your very eyes."

* * *

"Kai! KAI!" Tyson shouted into his mouthpiece but it was no good. "Kenny we've lost contact with Kai."

"I know."

"Have you seen him leave yet?"

"No, he must still be in there."

"Well he'd better bloody well hurry up they've just set the first level alight."

"He'll be okay."

"I seriously hope you're right."

* * *

It took a while for the words to sink in. Kai had been trying so hard these past fifteen years to block out the horrific memory and the haunting nightmares. Now it was all coming back to him.

"Yes, you remember don't you?" His mother's soothing words. "You remember their screaming." His father bravely defending them both. "How they begged." His grandfather smirking from where he watched. "And pleaded." The gun shots. "For me to spare their pathetic little lives."

"NO!" Kai rushed forward and, to Petrovsky's surprise, pushed him against the wall. "You lying bastard! The only thing they begged for you to spare was my life!" He hit the man several times, letting out all of his anger. "And you have no idea how glad I am that they did because now I can return the favour." He pulled out his dagger and held it to Petrovsky's heart. This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for fifteen years. However, coughing from behind him drew his attention away from Petrovsky who was now begging for his own life. Rei lay on the floor trying to cover his face as black smoke came flooding through the door closely followed by flames. They'd set this level alight.

Seizing the moment, Petrovsky grabbed Kai's arm and twisted it behind his back, taking the dagger from him. He pressed it against the younger man's back smirking with satisfaction.

"Stabbed with your own dagger, how ironic." Kai prepared himself for the pain but it didn't come. He turned around and saw Petrovsky wiping blood from his face as Rei steadied himself, however still swaying slightly after the powerful punch he must have sent at Petrovsky. Nevertheless, due to the large intake of smoke he wasn't ready for the blow that came his way and he was sent flying at the wall before landing dangerously close to the fire where he remained completely motionless.

Something triggered inside of Kai and once again he rushed at Petrovsky, this time hitting him even harder. The older man tried to fight back but Kai dodged his punches and continued to hit him forcefully. The fire was spreading and bits of the ceiling were now beginning to fall, meaning they had to dodge that as well as each other's blows.

"You've already taken away my parents I won't let you take him too." He picked up his dagger from the floor and raised it once more.

* * *

"Still no sign of him?" Tyson asked as he tried to get the last of the hostages out of the room and into the blazing hall. "Look you idiot's it's either stop in here and burn to death or make a run fun it!" He shouted at them in Japanese. None of them understood what he had said but seemed to finally realise that they had no other choice.

"No, he won't have long before they realise something's wrong and if they don't get him the fire will." __

"Tyson we'd better get going," he heard Max say from behind him.

"Right." _Come on Kai, where are you?_

* * *

"Wait!" Petrovsky spluttered. The smoke was getting worse and the room was getting hotter and hotter. "Unless you want me to throw this into a fiery grave." From out of his top pocket he produced a silver locket that was open slightly. Kai recognised it instantly and stopped dead still. Inside was picture of him and his parents. The only picture left of him and his parents. His mother was holding him and smiling brilliantly while his father had his arm around her and… and the young boy looked so happy. At the time he was unscarred by the horrific life that lay before him. Kai hadn't felt like that again until recently and the reason was now lying on the floor near to death all because of…

"You! You have no idea do you?" He pulled Petrovsky up from the floor and held him against the wall. "You have no idea what I've been through because of you!" Kai could now feel himself going dizzy because of the smoke. Noticing this, Petrovsky took the dagger from him again.

"How about I put you out of your misery then?"

* * *

Le Bian stood in front of the camera, ready to broadcast his plans to the world. _It's only a matter of time. The money will come pouring in along with the power. _He smirked at this. However, his thoughts were interrupted as one of his men came running towards him.

"Sir it's the hostages! They… they've gone!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"How about I put you out of your misery then?" Kai looked over at Rei who was still motionless. Petrovsky raised the dagger. Kai closed his eyes. The heat was now unbearable. His breathing was becoming irregular. "Time to say good bye Kai." A dying gasp came before the body hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

Oh my God! How evil am I?! I promise not to leave you in suspense for too long.

Thanks again for the reviews and remember I'll have something special in store for you if I reach 100.

P.S Please don't hate me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Not In Love**

I'm not going to ramble on here because I'm sure you'll be dying to know what's going on. But I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed and who getting me over the hundred mark! Josie and I have an idea for a one-off that we think you'll like so keep your eyes open for that…

Oh and in answer to your question Irime, you can translate it into Czech as long as I get credit!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again. Get it into your heads I. DON'T. OWN. BEYBLADE.

**Chapter 10**

Kai watched as Petrovsky's body hit the floor. He let the blade he'd pulled from the wall behind him fall to the floor next to the corpse.

"Stabbed by your own dagger, how ironic." He crouched down next to him and took the necklace from the man's top pocket. He opened it carefully and ran his fingers over the picture, starring at his parents faces for the first time in fifteen years. As he did, coughing from the other side of the room brought him back to his senses. He rushed over and knelt down next to Rei.

"Come on we need to get out of here!" he shouted over the chaos. With a little help from Kai, Rei managed to push himself up off the floor and make his way over to the door. Just as they stepped out into the blazing corridor a beam fell from the ceiling, blocking the way to the stairs. They had to find another way out. Thinking back to yesterday Kai led them to the room where he'd supposedly fixed the TV.

"It's locked!" Rei cried after trying the handle.

"Out of the way!" With a swift kick, Kai broke down the door and rushed over to the window. They were pretty high up. He might just be able to make the jump but Rei was still having trouble with his balance. "Wait here! I'll go first." He lowered himself out of the gap and dropped down. Ignoring the pain in his foot, he turned around and called up to the window.

"Jump and I'll catch you!" Not having time to think about it, Rei lowered himself down as Kai had done and let go, landing in the bluenett's arms.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked putting him back on his feet. Rei nodded, his dizziness having lifted slightly thanks to the fresh air. "We need to move, this place could blow any second." They turned around only to find Le Bian and half a dozen of his guards running towards them, guns raised.

"Okay, any more bright ideas?" Rei inquired.

"Yeah, run." Kai grabbed his hand and ran as fast as he could to where he'd parked his bike earlier. They got on quickly as they heard Le Bian shout.

"Get in the cars! And don't let them get away!"

"Shit, he must think I have the hostages," Kai cursed.

"And do you?"

"No I left them to Tyson and Max."

"What?!"

"I had to save you."

"Well it'll go to waste if you don't like DO SOMETHING!" Rei pointed ahead of them where four cars were now heading their way. They had them cornered. Kai quickly considered his options then turned to Rei.

"In my bag there's a gas grenade and a launcher, fire it at Le Bian's car." Doing as he was told, he took out the launcher and loaded it. Aiming for the car in the centre of the group he pulled the trigger. The gas wasn't enough to render Le Bian unconscious but it blocked his vision long enough for Kai to make his move.

"You'd better be ready for this." He started the bike and sped forward, causing Rei to wrap his arms around Kai so as not to fall off.

"Are you crazy? We're heading straight for Le Bian!"

"I know." Smirking to himself, Kai headed for a small bump in front of the Frenchman's car. Using it as a ramp, he took the bike straight over the top of the car and landed gracefully the other side. Rei laughed at him in disbelief.

"Definitely crazy."

"You wouldn't want it any other way." Kai pulled into a 180 degree turn, facing the cars that had now just about managed to turn around.

"You little brats! I'll get you for this!" They heard Le Bian shout.

"Bring it on!" Rei cried back. Kai grinned at him before heading towards the drive, followed by the four cars. They drove through the empty village quickly, dodging the bullets that were now being fired at them. After a couple of minutes they were back on the mountain road and heading to the top.

"Kai we're gonna have to get rid of a few of these guys pretty soon!" Rei shouted just as Kai was forced to take them off the road to avoid one of the cars.

"There's a pistol in my inside pocket," he said nodding to his jacket.

"Got it." Reaching round, Rei put his hand inside Kai's jacket and pulled out the pistol (A:N minds out of the gutter people! I'm saving that for later on.) He turned around on the bike, and having done this plenty of times before, sat back down gracefully with his back to Kai's.

"So," he said, aiming for the car closest to them. However, when the driver noticed this he swerved to the right forgetting about the two hundred foot drop that led to his destruction and a very loud bang. "Okay then. One down, three to go."

"Hang on; you haven't fired a bullet yet."

"I know. I'm fabulous aren't I?"

"Weird was actually the word I had in mind but I suppose fabulous is close enough. Anyway what was it you were going to say?" After shooting the tyres of the second car, Rei looked over his shoulder.

"So, did you miss me?" He asked innocently causing Kai to laugh slightly before smirking.

"Oh hell yeah." Rei smiled turning back to the two remaining cars that were now lagging behind. With a clean shot, he took out the penultimate driver, leaving only Le Bian who was now catching up. Rei took aim only to realise he was out of bullets.

"Damn," he mumbled whilst trying to think what to do. He watched Le Bian lean out of the window and laugh wickedly.

"It seems you're out of ideas!" Rei looked at the empty pistol in his hand.

"Not quite." With all his might he threw the gun at Le Bian's windscreen that shattered instantly. Le Bian only just covered his face in time as the glass flew everywhere. He screamed in anger as Rei waved at him laughing triumphantly. Picking up his own gun he kept one hand on the steering wheel and fired at the Chinese youth. However, his shot missed Rei and caught Kai in his left arm.

"Kai! No!"

"I'm okay! Just keep an eye on him." Nevertheless, as he said this, the bike jerked violently to the right only just missing the edge. Before Kai could argue, Rei turned around and put his arms underneath the bluenette's taking the handlebars. Kai's breathing quickly became heavier and more irregular as he leant back against Rei for support.

"Oh God Kai are you okay?!"

"…Rei…"

"Kai! Please be okay!"

"Rei!"

"You're going to be okay, I know-"

"REI! Watch the bloody road!" Rei looked ahead of him only to find a dead end and a deadly drop.

"Okay now we have a problem." He checked behind him but Le Bian was still following them. "Any ideas?"

"Rei, do you trust me?"

"What?!"

"Do you trust me?" He gave Kai a puzzled look, noticing that the end of the road was getting closer and closer.

"Yes but-" It was now only a few meters ahead of them.

"Then hold on!" At the last minute, Kai grabbed the right handlebar with his good arm and pushed it forward, sending both them and the bike skidding to the left. However, Le Bian didn't see this coming and couldn't move in time. The car went straight over the edge as Kai and Rei hit the floor.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Tyson cried as a deafening bang echoed through the mountains. He pulled a pair of binoculars from his bag and pushed his way through the crowd of hostages so he could get a better view of the mountain.

"What can you see?" Max asked, standing behind him.

"Not much-no wait. There are two people it's… it's them! Kenny they're at the top!" He watched as Rei pushed himself up off the floor. He turned to Max and Kenny and smiled.

"They're alive."

* * *

Rei opened his eyes and, wincing at the pain, pushed himself up off the floor. Wiping the blood from his lip, he turned around to find Kai lying face down on the floor. Rushing over as fast as his injuries would allow, he knelt down next to him and pulled him into a sitting position. Gently brushing the hair out of Kai's face, he merely sat and watched the Russian for a few minutes, taking in his beauty.

"Kai. Come on Kai wake up." He rested his forehead against Kai's and sighed deeply. "You might wanna warn me before you pull a stunt like that again." He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, not really expecting an answer.

"Well being fabulous an all I didn't think you'd need a warning." He looked up quickly and laughed when he saw Kai's eyes open and his lips turn up into a mischievous grin.

"You were awake all along weren't you?" Kai shrugged his shoulders and laughed with Rei. However, his smile faded as he remembered something. He felt around his neck but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Rei held up the silver locket he'd found on the floor next to him. "Do you mind…?" He nodded at the necklace and Kai shook his head. Rei carefully opened it up and smiled sadly at the picture inside. "Kai, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"No, I'm sorry I've never told you. It's just I haven't thought about them since the court case and when Kenny first mentioned Petrovsky all those weeks ago it brought it all back. It's just… I'd tried so hard to forget everything that had happened but-"

"I can understand why you didn't tell me, I know how hard it must have been for you."

"Well it was… until a few years ago. It all became easier to get out of my head because I was to busy thinking about… about something else." Kai looked up at Rei and couldn't stop himself from smiling. "About you." Rei returned the smile but was totally lost for words. Noticing this Kai chuckled. "They were good people. You would have liked them. And they would have loved you." He looked down at the floor. "It's just… sometimes I can't help but think they'd be ashamed of me because of my job and what I do." Rei snapped out of his daze and placed his fingers under Kai's chin, lifting his head so he could see his face.

"No one could ever be ashamed of you Kai." Their eyes locked for a few seconds until they blinked and looked away, both blushing slightly. Rei moved from in front of Kai and sat down next to him. He looked at the locket again and smirked.

"Not bad, quite cute actually," he said nodding at the young boy in his mother's arms.

"Well some things never change." Rei shook his head and laughed slightly.

"No they don't." Not being able to hold back any longer, Kai closed the gap between them and placed a gentle kiss on Rei's lips.

* * *

"HA! I knew it! Come on Maxie, cough up." Max shook his head and took out his wallet.

"You know I was sure Rei would make the first move. Here's your ten."

"Ahem. I believe it was twenty. I want one for that time in the office and it was so obvious Kai would kiss him first, after all my fabulous pep talks."

"One, I think it was more to do with the fact that Kai loves Rei and two, I'm not giving you ten for that time, it was under different circumstances."

"Whatever." He looked through his binoculars again and smirked. "Christ, they're really going for it now."

"Leave them alone and stop watching them." Tyson just ignored him and lowered his binoculars. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, causing it to echo even louder. Max shook his head. "Pervert."

* * *

Kai moaned slightly as Rei ran his fingers through his hair. Being careful not to hurt him, he lowered Rei to the floor and continued to kiss him passionately. However, after a few seconds he was flipped over leaving him underneath Rei who was now grinning mischievously. Just as he began placing butterfly kisses along Kai's cheek there was a loud whistle from further down the mountain. They broke apart and smiled a little before speaking in unison.

"Tyson." Catching Rei off guard, Kai grabbed his arms and rolled him over. Now, being on top, he put on a guiltless face as Rei had done earlier.

"So," he said, tracing one of Rei's delicate cheek bones with his forefinger. "Did you miss me?" The ebony haired youth laughed at Kai's pretty pathetic attempt at innocence and then put on his best 'Kai' smirk.

"Oh hell yeah."

* * *

OH MY GOD! It's all over! Well actually that depends on you. You see I do have an idea for an epilogue (not a sequel) but I wasn't sure whether you'd want one or not so a simple yes or no in your review (which hopefully you'll be submitting any moment now) will let me know.

Anyway a BIG thank you goes to anyone who's ever reviewed or even simply bothered to read it. I'm pretty proud of the result but I couldn't have done it without YOU!

So it's good bye for a while (unless you do want an epilogue) but I'll be back soon with a new story and Will You…? WILL be being updated A.S.A.P.

Thanks again. Now go and press that little blue button below- you know you want to


End file.
